The Dragonzord Warrior
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: The Dragonzord Warrior has appeared in Reefside, with a whole new enemy following her...
1. A battle, and a Warrior

Ok, this is a sequal to my story, The Dragonzord's Bride. It takes place during DT time period, and will hopefully be really good.

So, enjoy!!

(Mental Note: I don't know if Reefside has a park, so I just said it did. If it really doesn't, then oh well...)

Dr. Thomas Oliver walked down the sidewalk, relaxing as the sun beat down on him. So far, Mesogog had been laying low for a while, giving him and the other rangers a break. Smiling, he took a turn, and walked into the park. A sigh escaped his lips as he saw all the couples walking together; even though he tried to deny it, he would always love Kim... But, no one had heard from her since Muranthias. Actually, she had disappeared soon after the Martial Arts Competition, now that he thought on it.

"DR O!" Tommy turned, and saw Conner running towards him. Shaking his head, he stopped, and waited as Conner caught up with him. Panting, the boy ran up beside him. "Hey Dr. O, what ya doing?" Tommy smirked, and continued to walk down the path, Conner at his heels.

"What do you want Conner?" The boy gasped, and placed a hand to his heart.

"Dr. O, I'm hurt! What makes you think I want anything?" Tommy chuckled, and glanced at his student.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you ALWAYS want something!" Conner pouted, and ran in front of him, and bowed down on his knees.

"Dr. O, please, I just need a couple of bucks, please!?" Tommy sighed, and reached for his wallet. Conner grinned, and held out his hand. As soon as the five dollar bill touched his hand, Conner zoomed down the sidewalk, hollering with glee. Tommy shook his head, and slammed into a woman, toppling her to the ground. Gasping, the girl landed, dark brown hair flying around her face.

"Oh my god, I am soo sorry!" Tommy offered her a hand, and dainty fingers slipped into his, and the girl pulled herself to her feet. Brushing strands of hair behind her ear, the two stared at each other. Chocolate eyes met caramel, as Tommy gasped. "Kim?" Tommy stared at the woman who had disappeared all those years ago, disbelief etched on his face.

"Tommy..." Kim smiled softly, a solitary strand of hair falling yet again in her face. Uneasiness lingered between the two, and Kim shifted uncomfortably. "So..." she murmured, "how have you been?" Tommy smiled, and replied.

"Fine, and you?" Kim opened her mouth to reply, but the ringing of a cell phone cut her off. Tommy grinned sheepishly, and pulled out his phone. "Just a sec..." Flipping open his phone, he walked away a few paces, and spoke a few hushed words into it. Kim chuckled, but squinted as a blinding pain shot throughout her body. Placing a hand to her head, she glanced at Tommy, and ran down the path, disappearing in a matter of seconds. Tommy nodded, and shut his cell phone. "Ok, sorry Kim, it was a friend of mine..." he blinked, and glanced around. "Kim?" Tommy sighed, and walked off, heading in the direction she'd gone. But, he was stopped as he was blasted off his feet, landing a few feet away on the pavement. Groaning, he raised himself up, and saw a horde of creatures that looked like putties running around the park. At their head was a man dressed in black armor, trimmed in silver. Ebony hair streaked with red streaks fell past his shoulders, and pale skin shone like snow.

"Spread out, you stupid fools! Find the warrior" The man yelled at the putties, eyes glowing with a dangerous light.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP," Tommy yelled, and was clothed in his black and gold suit. The man turned to stare at him, silver eyes glaring at him.

"And just who are you?" The man turned faced him, as a ebony staff carved with silver celtic knots materialized in his hands. Tommy smirked, and took a fighting stance.

"I am the Brachio Ranger, of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers!" The man laughed, evil laced into his tone.

"Ah, a power ranger...Well ranger, I am Epilaun, Master Warrior of his Imperial Highness, King Damien!" Smirking haughtily, Epilaun motioned with his hand for Tommy to get out of his way. "Move ranger, my quarral is not with you!" Laughing, Tommy mantained his fighting stance, causing Epilaun to growl softly.

"I don't care who your quarrel was with, 'cause it's with me now!" Tommy smirked under his helmet, as Epilaun snarled, his staff glowing with silver light. The two started to circle each other, but stopped as a ring of laughter echoed throguh the area. Epilaun blinked, and started to chuckle.

"So, you finally decided to show yourself did you?" Tommy stared at him, as Epilaun turned around in a circle, a smirk present on his face. Another laugh rang through the park, and a flash of green light erupted through the area. Tommy turned his head, as Epilaun took a few steps forward. Finally the light cleared, and Tommy gasped softly. A figure stood there, clothed in a dark green cape, closed with a golden clasp. A large golden staff was held in their hand, enlaid with tiny emeralds. Epilaun sneered, and walked a few steps toward the figure. "Well well, it's so nice to see you again!" The figure turned to stare at him, glowing green eyes peering out at him from under their hood.

"Unfortunantly, I cannot say the same for you Epilaun!" Tommy noted that the figure was a woman, her voice laced with a touch of laughter. Epilaun snarled, and held out his staff. Chuckling, the woman copied him, holding out her own golden staff. Tommy quickly glanced between the two, and shook his head in confusion. The woman in green glanced at him, and walked over to him. Tommy stared into a hooded face, making out only those remarkable green eyes. Epilaun glared at them, his eyes glowing softly.

"Who are you?" Tommy stared questionaly at the woman, eyes staring out at her from under his helmet. The woman chuckled softly, and pointed a finger at Epilaun.

"I am the enemy of Epilaun, wanted bride of his leader, King Damien. I am the Dragonzord Warrior..." Tommy gaped at her, and started to speak. Quickly, the woman placed a hand over his mouth, silencing him. Turning to Epilaun, the woman glared as he held up a hand. Quickly, the three were surrounded by the putties, as Epilaun held out a hand to the woman.

"Come Dragonzord Warrior, my king wishes to have a word with you." The woman shook her head.

"Please, do you really think I'm that stupid? Your "king" wishes to rule me, control me, to own me!" With that, the Dragonzord Warrior slammed her staff into the ground, and a shockwave of energy threw Epilaun to the ground. The man screamed in rage, and pointed at her; instantly the woman was surrounded by putties. Quickly moving into a fighting stance, the woman smirked as Tommy flipped into the horde, knocking two putties to the ground. Tommy chuckled, and kicked a putty solidly in the chest.

"I thought you could use some help!" The Dragonzord Warrior chuckled, and swung her staff, hitting a putty in the chest. She swung around, and kicked a putty in the chest, throwing him back to the ground. Snarling in rage, Epilaun watched as the two quickly defeated his defences. Laughing, the Dragonzord Warrior turned to face him, eyes glowing a faint green.

"You should get back to your king, I bet he'll be thrilled to see you..." She waved as the man turned, and disappeared in a flash of silvery light. Laughing, she turned back to face Tommy, and bowed. "Thank you for your help, Brachio Ranger." With that, she slammed her free hand to the ground, and disappeared. Tommy blinked, and detransformed, clothed in his regular jeans and black dress shirt.

"What just happened," he murmured, and walked down the path, heading back to town.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mesogog glared, appearing out of the shadows of the park, Elsa at his side. Staring at Tommy's back, Elsa turned to her master.

"Master, who was that man? Apparently he's no friend of the power rangers, or..." Mesogog cut her off.

"Elsa, they aren't friends of that woman, the Dragonzord Warrior. But, by letting Dr. Oliver help her, she has become our enemy." Mesogog frowned, and motioned to Elsa to come closer. "Elsa, when those two reappear, watch them both carefully. We need to figure out why they are here, and if they will interfere..." He turned, and walked back through the portal to their lair, leaving Elsa to stare at tommy's back, and the spot where the Dragonzord Warrior had disappeared...

Ok, Chapter One is up! I hope you guys liked it, and remember... I love reviews, and accept helpful critisism!!


	2. New Enemies, and Old Friends

Ok, thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I love all of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or there would have been a lot more blood, angst, and romance!

Tommy walked ito Haley's Cyberspace, sighing as he saw the mass of students crowding it. Walking up to the counter, he saw Kim sitting at a table by herself, leafing through a bunch of papers. Smiling, Tommy walked over, and she glanced up at him.

"Care if I join you?" She stared at him a second, then motioned to the empty chair. Sighing, she set the papers on the table, and picked up her drink. Taking a long gulp, she set it back on the table, and looked at Tommy. He smiled, and glanced at her drawings; they were all illustrations of clothing designs. "Do you work in fashion?" Kim smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I have my own business." Tommy stared into her eyes, the same eyes he remembered seeing all those years ago.

"So Kim..." he trailed off, as Kim smiled at him.

"You wanna know where I've been all this time." Tommy frowned, and stared at her.

"How did you...never mind." He raised an eyebrow as Kim started chuckling. "Yeah, that is what I'd like to know. And, where you disappeared to this afternoon." She frowned, and started rubbing the palm of her hand.

"Tommy, there are some things I'd rather not talk about...and that's one of them." She started to stand up, but he grabbed her arm.

"Kim, then tell me about the letter." She glared at him, and grabbed his wrist, jerking it off her arm. Tommy's frown deepened, but he nodded as she sat back down.

"Listen to me Tommy. That was the past, which I would really rather not think about, ok?" Kim shook her head, and placed a hand to her forehead. Tommy started to reply, but stopped as Kira walked over to him. Tommy glared at her for a second, but motioned to Kim.

"I'll be right back." Kim nodded, and stared down at her drawings, a frown across her face. Tommy stood, and walked a few feet away, then turned to Kira. "Ok, what's up?"

"Dr. O, Haley just told me that there's a bunch of weird things running around the park, with some dude in black armor." Tommy nodded, and glanced to the side; Kim still sat at the table, but had her a look of pain etched on her face.

"Look Kira, I ran into these guys earlier, and let me tell you, there no friends of ours." Glancing again at Kim, he grabbed Kira's shoulder. "Tell the others to get to the park, but be careful." Kira nodded, and ran out the door. Tommy sighed, and walked back to Kim's table; she was gone. Groaning, he walked out the door, and ran to the park...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Conner and the others ran into the park, and saw the putties and Epilaun, who gave them a cold look.

"Well rangers, it was nice of you to join us!" Laughing, he swung his staff, and a blast of lightning shot the three back into the ground. Groaning, Conner scrambled to his feet, and glared at Epilaun. But, a shockwave of black energy slammed into Epilaun, as Tommy came running into the clearing.

"Dr. O, nice timing!" He nodded at the three, and glared at Epilaun. Screaming in fury, Epilaun raised his staff into the air, and threw it at the rangers. The team had no time to move before it blasted them off their feet, and flew back to its master. Laughing, Epilaun grabbed his staff, and held it by his side.

"Now Epilaun, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Tommy sighed, and saw the Dragonzord Warrior leaning against a tree, trademark cloak shielding her face. Laughing, she flipped over to the rangers, and pulled Tommy to his feet. Quickly, the others pulled themselves up, and stared at her. Trent shook his head, and gaped at her. Walking up to her, he peered into her glowing emerald eyes, and smiled under his helmet. Holding out a hand, Trent smiled as she grabbed it, and gave it a quick shake. Tommy glanced at the two, but didn't say a word. Nodding, the Dragonzord Warrior turned to Epilaun, and bowed. He chuckled, and bowed back.

"Dragonzord Warrior, it'll be my pleasure defeating you!" Epilaun snarled as she shrugged, and walked a few feet closer to him.

"Yeah yeah, in your dreams!" She kneeled, thrust out her hand, and yelled "DRAGON SWORD!" Instantly, a huge silver sword appeared in her hands, enlaid with huge emeralds. Tommy stared at the sword, as Epilaun held out his hand; an ebony sword with the same celtic designs as his staff materialized. Without a word, he ran at the Dragonzord Warrior, and a clanging sound rang througout the park as the two swords met. The woman swung her sword, and Epilaun nearly missed having his chest cut wide open. Growling, he whipped his sword through the air, and met with the Dragonzord Warrior's. Screaming in anger, he dropped his sword, and punched her in the chest. Wheezing, she dropped to her knees, and glared up at him. "You never one for playing fair were you?" Kicking out, she knocked him to the ground, and flipped away. "Well, neither am I!" Tommy nodded, and the others stared at the woman.

"Dude, what is with that chick?" Tommy chuckled, and placed a hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Honestly, I have no clue." The Dragonzord Warrior walked over to them, and smiled under her hood.

"You guys ok?" Tommy nodded, but frowned; Epilaun was gone.

"Hey, where did he..." He screamed as the Dragonzord Warrior was thrown high into the air, and slammed back into the ground; she didn't get up. Trent turned, and glared as Epilaun appeared out of thin air.

"How could you?!" Screaming in rage, he ran at Epilaun, and slammed into him. Falling to the ground, Trent slammed his fist into the man's face. Tommy quickly moved, and pulled him off, throwing him back into the others. Snarling, Epilaun glared at him, but glanced behind the others. Tommy followed his gaze, and smiled; she was gone. Epilaun seethed with rage, and stared at the rangers.

"You...you did this!" Screaming, he ran at them, but was blasted to the side as a torrent of green energy slammed him face first to the ground. Tommy glanced to the side, and saw the Dragonzord Warrior standing there, a hand clutching her chest. Her eyes furiosly glowed, so bright that they looked to be made of neon. Epilaun rose to his feet, but nodded his head.

"Fine, you win for now. But I'll be back, and not alone." Snarling, he held out a hand, and disappeared, along with the putties. Sighing, the Dragonzord Warrior fell to the ground, a moan of pain escaping her lips. Tommy gasped, and ran over to her, followed by Trent and the others. Tommy kneeled, and pulled her up into his arms, but gasped as her hood fell back, revealing a mane of dark brown hair. Laying her back into his arms, Tommy felt a tear fall as he stared into the face of his first love, and only love.

"Kim..."

Oh, we finally figure out who she really is! Wait till next chapter, when all details will be revealed (including why she sent the letter!) And, you'll figure out what's up with Trent too! Please review if you wanna read more!!


	3. Memories of the Past

Ok, thanx to Flowers-n-Ginger, jps1926 and gigletrig, you guys were my very first reviewers!! And because my stupid muse Taneil (a demonic faerie that hides in my room) won't let me rest, I'm writing about one chapter a day... So, pleez enjoy (I gotta get back to work, or Taneil' yell at me...)

Kim groaned, as a raging headache pierced her skull. Raising up on her hands, she moaned as her eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"You're awake." Kim blinked as Tommy walked into view unmorphed. Glaring at him, Kim swung her legs off of the table she'd been laying on. Wobbling slightly, Kim gasped; she was still in her Dragonzord Warrior clothes! Tommy watched as she groaned, and placed a hand to her head. "Kim?" She glared at him, and glanced around the room.

"Where am I?" Tommy chuckled, and lead her over to a chair. Kim sat, and fingered the scar on her palm.

"You are in the control room of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers." She glanced at him, and gave a small chuckle.

"I should have known you'd never be able to give up the power..." she smiled, and raised an eyebrow as the rest of the team walked into the room, Trent at the head. Kim nodded at him, then turned back to Tommy. Conner gaped at her, until Kira elbowed him in the chest. He glared at her, but averted his eyes from Kim. Tommy frowned at the two, but turned back to Kim.

"Kim, I think that you have a lot of explaining to do... starting with how you got those powers, where you've been all this time, and..." Kim raised a hand, cutting him off. She stood, and walked to the center of the room, turning away from them. After a minute, she turned back, and gave him a small smile.

"Ok, well I guess the first place to start is all those years ago, when you placed the bonding spell on my Tommy..." Tommy blushed as the team stared at him.

"That's a story for another time guys..." Tommy nodded at Kim, and she continued.

"Thank you. Now, when you did that, a trace of your Green Ranger powers were left in my body. But, because I had my other powers, they never had time to surface..." Kim moved over to the chair, and sat down in it. Quickly, Tommy and the others moved, and pulled up chairs in front of her. She smiled faintly, and nodded in agreement. "When Kat took over my power, the trace of Green Ranger power you left in me Tommy started to surface, but it still wasn't strong enough. It never had a reason to." Kim sighed, and showed the group her palm, where the dragon claw scar rested. "But, that changed when..." Kim rested a hand under her chin, and sighed. "When Damien showed up." Tommy blinked, and stared at her.

"Damien, the guy that Epilaun was talking about?" Kim nodded, and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah. He was posing as a trainer for the Pan Globals in Florida, and I guess he took a liking to me. As it turns out, he was searching for a bride, and all that jazz. And, he chose me..." Kim shook her head, and stared at Tommy. "When I told him I was dating you, he backed off a bit. But, one night, after I had gotten off the phone with you, he came into my room..." Tommy walked over to her, and kneeled before her.

"Kim, what did he do to you?" Kim felt a tear slip down her cheek, and Tommy gently brushed it away.

"He...he demanded that I break up with you. I told him no, and he ra...he raped me." Tommy pulled her into his arms, and Kim sighed. "Afterwards, he made me write that letter, over and over, until he was satisfied... Then, he revealed his true identity. He told me that he had to return to his kingdom for a while, but would return to claim me as his bride." Kim smiled faintly, and nodded at Trent. "I ran, after he told me this. Ran away from my past, my friends, and my family. And soon after this, the Dragonzord powers started to awaken within me." Tommy stared at her, and ran a hand up her arm. "By the time Jason had come to visit me, they hadn't fully awakened, but were very frightening to me. And, after the whole Muranthias incident, they only awakened quicker." She nodded at Trent, and he smiled at her. "That's where Trent comes in." Tommy glanced at the teen. Kim nodded at him, and he smiled.

"Kim saved my life. A man tried to mug me, but she practically ripped the guy off me, and threw him across the street." Trent shook his head, a smirk on his face. "I guess you could say he ran off pretty quickly. But, soon after Kim collapsed, and I felt it best to take her home with me. After my father learned of this, he kind of adopted her into the family. Then when Kim told us about her powers, my father swore to help her, like she helped me." Kim smiled at him, but her eyes clouded over with tears.

"But, there wasn't exactly a happy ending. Soon after I had pretty much mastered my powers, Damien came looking for me." Tommy stared as Kim wiped a tear from her cheek, and quickly stood, and pulled her up from the chair. Sitting back down in it, Tommy pulled her into his lap, causing a faint blush to spread across her cheeks. Kim relaxed into his arms, and turned back to the team. "He demanded that I return to his home with him, and I refused. So, he attacked Trent, and nearly killed him." Kim smiled at him. "But, he learned the hard way not to attack someone I care about." Tommy frowned at her, and she lightly chuckled. Glancing at Trent, he raised an eyebrow at him. The boy smiled, and shook his head.

"She threw him out the window, and he landed about a hundred feet away." Kim smirked, and glanced at Tommy.

"After that, I said good-bye to Trent and his father, and ran. And, I've been running ever since then." Tommy clutched his arms around her even tighter, causing her to smile gently at him. "But, I guess he's found me." Kim pulled away from him, and stood facing the rangers. "Guys, I won't ask you to fight for me. This is my battle, and no one else's."Tommy rose, and grabbed her upper arms, turning her to face him.

"Kim, this guy is a danger not only to you, but to everyone else in the world. By what you've told us, he's evil, and wouldn't care about destroying the human race." Kim nodded, and closed her eyes. A few moments later she opened them, and turned back to the rangers. They all nodded, and smiled at her. Kim sighed, and nodded her head.

"Very well." Conner smirked, and nodded his head.

"Then its settled. Next time these guys show up, we're gonna totally kick their asses!" Kim laughed, and glanced at Tommy. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her. He raised an eyebrow at the team, and they nodded. They walked out the door, as Trent smiled at them. He waved at her, and Kim returned it, a smile across her face. Tommy sighed, and sat back down in the chair, pulling her with him. She giggled, but frowned as she stared into his chocolate eyes. Tommy faintly smiled, and rubbed his hand along her back.

"Tommy, I am so sorry. I should've..." Kim moaned as a soft pair of lips hit her own, as he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and growled softly as she felt his hands brush her cloak aside. Kim shifted on his lap, and felt his hands move her dress aside, brushing the bare skin of her leg. Tommy stared into her eyes, a lighter shade than his own. He kissed her neck, tangling his fingers in her dark brown locks.

"You dyed your hair." Kim nodded, and moaned as he ran a hand up her thigh, marveling at the silky feel of her flesh. "It looks good on you..." He smiled seductively at her, and she smiled, but moaned as a ringing pain shot through her skull. Kim squeezed her eyes shut, and placed a hand to her head. Tommy grabbed her arms, and pulled her to her feet. "Kim, what is it?" She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. A soft groan escaped her lips, and she opened her eyes to stare up at him.

"Tommy, he's here. Damien's here in Reefside..."

Ohhh a cliffie! Don't worry, the next chapter should be up within the next few days, of else Taneil will have my head...shudder. Anyway, pleez review!


	4. Lust for a Warrior

Wow, I never thought I'd be this tired...You people better give me a lot of reviews, and u know why? Because, I wrote a very good chapter, and then accidentily deleted the whole thing! So I had to rewrite it! Be happy that I love you guys so much... READ ONLY IF 16 AND OVER

Tommy quickly grabbed Kim's hand, and stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Kim baby, listen to me...Stay here, I'm gonna go and kick this guy's ass, ok?" Tommy ran towards the door, but stopped as Kim called out to him.

"Tommy...he's gone!" He turned, and saw Kim staring off into space, a puzzled look on her face. Quickly, he ran over, and sat her down in the chair.

"Beautiful, are you sure?" She smiled at the use of his nickname for her, and smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tommy frowned, and jumped as the team came running in, Conner in the lead.

"Dude, this just fucking appeared on the front porch!" Conner held out a scroll tied in silky black ribbon. Tommy's frown deepened, and he grabbed the scroll. Pulling the ribbon off, he read through the scroll, and sighed. Tommy glared at the teenagers, and pointed at the door.

"Guys, get out. I'll call if we need you." Trent nodded, and grabbed Kira by the arm, pulling her out the door. Ethan followed suite, pulling Conner behind him. Kim glanced at them, then stood, and gently put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy...what is it?" Sighing, he pulled Kim back over to the chair, and into his lap.

"Kim, Damien has challenged me to a duel, with you as the prize." Kim stared at him, then growled, her scar glowing a pale green. Tommy clutched her hand in his, and frowned up at her. "He demands that you attend, and host witness. If I win, then he will release his claim on you...and, if he wins..." Kim peered into his eyes, and saw the truth clouding them.

"He gets me." Tommy nodded, and wrapped his arms possessively around her.

"I refuse to let that happen." Kim averted her face, and felt a tear trickling down her face. Tommy saw, and gently grabbed her chin, turning her face to his. "Beautiful, you know I love you right?" She nodded, and he let out a faint sigh of relief. "Kim, I know the letter wasn't your fault, so there's nothing to forgive there. But Beautiful, I need to know if there's something your not telling me." Kim stared at him, and felt more tears running down her face. Tommy saw, and gently shifted her on his lap, where he was cradling her against his chest. Raising a free hand, he brushed them away, and smiled at her. "Kim, whatever it is, you can tell me," he murmured. Kim nodded, and sighed.

"Tommy, when Damien raped me...he...he shape shifted to where he looked just like you. I didn't even know it was him until he revealed himself when it was...when it was over..." Sobbing, she buried her face in his shoulder, her tears disappearing in the black fabric. Tommy stared off into space for a minute, then gently grabbed Kim's shoulders, and pulled her off his lap. Standing, he placed a hand under her chin, and turned her face to his.

"Beautiful, I am sooo sorry. If I had known..." He choked, and pulled her into his arms. Kim glanced up at him, and shook her head.

"Tommy, you couldn't have known..."

"No Kim, I should've known something was up! I mean, it was a totally something you would never do, and...I fell for it." He pushed her aside, and stood with his face in his hands. Kim stared at him, and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Tommy, its not your fault! it's that bastard Damien's!" Tommy glanced back at her, and smiled faintly.

"Beautiful, I love you..." She grinned, and laughed as he turned, and picked her up in his strong arms. Tommy smirked, and swung her around, holding her close to his chest. Kim giggled, and kissed him fully on the lips. He moaned, and started the stairs, nuzzling her neck as he went. Soon, Tommy reached his bedroom door, and quickly kicked it open. Gently, he layed her down on the bed, and smiled as she reached up, and started kissing his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Moaning, he grabbed her hands, and pinned her to the matress, her small body trapped under his. He stared down at her, and saw emotions swirling in her doe eyes; love, excitement, and fear. "Kim, if you're not ready, then we won't do this." She smiled, and shook her head.

"Tommy, there's no one I want to do this more with than you..." she was cut off as he tore at her dark green dress, ripping the fabric to reveal her tan breasts. Kim moaned, Tommy's toungue licking her nipple, sending shivers up her spine. "Oh my god..." she bucked, and groaned as he placed his hand at the juncture of her thighs. Slowly, Tommy teased the soft flesh there, staring as she closed her eyes, a smile on her face. Tommy smirked, and grabbed her arm, pulling her up on her knees. She raised an eyebrow as her removed her dress, or rather what remained of it. Smirking, Kim grabbed at the fabric of his shirt, and ripped it off him. Tommy pushed her back down, spreading her thighs with his knee. Leaning down, he gently spread kissed along the silky skin of her stomach, while gently easing himself into her.

"Oh my god Kim, you're so tight..." he sighed, and started to gently rock back and forth, his cock pushing into her damp folds. Kim screamed, and pushed up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She shuddered, and felt the hot tendrals of pleasure uncurling in her chest. Groaning, Tommy moved faster, and a sigh of pleasure teased Kim's lips. She bucked as the climax hit her, and he collapsed down on top of her, a smile across his face.

"Well, that was amazing..." Kim giggled, and smiled as he rolled over, pulling her to his chest.

"You can say that again..." Sighing, Tommy watched as she fell to sleep, a sleepy smile across her face. He gently kissed her forehead, and fell asleep, his love held tightly in his strong arms.

Review Pleez!


	5. Revealing the Enemy

Ok, I had to work my butt off on this, 'cause me and Taneil came up with a really good twist for later on... heehee...here's a hint...This really is a green ranger fic... I know, its not a good clue, but you'll understand by the end of the chappie...(smiles wickedly)

Sunlight poured into the window, and Tommy blinked, blinded by its brilliance. Raising up on his elbows, he smiled softly; Kim lay by his side, black sheet entwined around her arms and legs. He chuckled, and brushed a kiss across her forehead, causing her to open her eyes. She stared at him, then smacked him on the chest. Tommy gaped at her, a look of confusion on his face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kim smiled, and jabbed him with her finger.

"For waking me up, I was having a really good dream..." she smiled seductively, and slowly rose up off the bed, the sheet slipping from her grasp, revealing a huge amount of cleavage.

"And what was this dream about?" Tommy stared ino her eyes, and pulled himself up after her. Winking, she walked to the door, and paused. Turning back, she pointed at him. Laughing, she ran out the door, and Tommy chuckled. "You are a just a sneaky little temptress." He quickly followed her, and found her in the bathroom, peering at her reflection in the mirror. Silently, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kim stared at him in the mirror, and turned around, and glanced up into his chocolate eyes.

"We must leave. He's going to be arriving soon." He peered at her, and nodded. Kim pulled his arms off, and headed to the door, but was stopped as Tommy grabbed her hand.

"Beautiful, how do you know when he's going to arrive? Actually, how do you even know when he appears?" She stared up at him, and shook her head.

"Tommy, I really don't know. I think it has something to do with my scar, but I can't figure out how..." she sighed, resting her head on his chest. Silently, they stood there for a second, before Kim pulled away, and pointed at his clothes. "I think you should probably change." Tommy glanced down, and saw a thin pair of boxers hung on his muscular form. He chuckled, and pointed at the sheet she had wrapped around her.

"And what about you?" She smirked, and focused, the scar on her hand glowing pale green. Green light surrounded her, and when it disappeared, she was clothed in jeans and a tight green tank top. Black combat boots and a silky gold choker finished the ensemble, along with a gold bracelet and earrings.

"What now pretty boy?" Tommy smirked, and walked back into his room, slamming the door in her face. Kim sighed, and leaned against the doorway. A few minutes later, he reappeared, clothed in jeans and a black t-shirt. Kim eyed him, and he smirked.

"Whatcha staring at Kim?" She growled, and playfully slapped his arm.

"Shut up Handsome." Tommy laughed, and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Come on Beautiful, I believe we have a battle to attend." Kim nodded, and grabbed his outstretched hand, and together they ran out the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elsa and Mesogog watched the viewing screen as the two appeared in the park, frowns on their face.

"Master, have you decided what we're going to do? With this new menace attacking the rangers, we..." Mesogog turned to glare at her, and Elsa instantly shut up.

"Elsa, all we can do is watch, and wait..." He turned back to the screen, a sneer on his dinosaur like face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim ran into the park, Tommy on her heels. Panting, the two leaned up against a tree, as he layed an arm across her shoulders. Kim nodded, and slowly pulled herself up, groaning as Tommy grabbed her shoulder, throwing himself up with her.

"Ready to morph Handsome?" He smirked, and gently punched her shoulder.

"Time to see who looks better in costume!" Chuckling, he yelled "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Grinning, Tommy's black dino gem flashed, and he was clothed in his black and gold uniform. Kim yawned, and pointed a finger at Tommy.

"Hmmm, rather boring. I can top that no problem!" Grinning she threw out her scarred hand, and focused. It glowed a bright emerald green, sparkling with energy. Kim glanced at Tommy, who watched with interest. Nodding at him, she quickle fell on one knee, and slashed her hand through the air. "DRAGONZORD!" a bright vortex of green light swirled around her, enveloping her body in ribbons of green and gold. Kim sighed as the energy coursed through her veins, and smirked as her costume appeared on her form. Jumping up, she back flipped through the air, and landed, bare feet hitting the grass.

"Wow..." Tommy murmured, and stared at her. A green cloak folded around her body, which she promptly threw to the side, revealing her outfit underneath. Kim's body was sheathed in a dark forest green dress, that hugged her curves. Gold and green chains held it up, and the skirt was slit up the sides, revealing her bare legs. Golden bracelets encircled her wrists and ankles, and a golden choker emblazoned with the dragon claw circled her neck. And, golden ribbons held her hair tied back into a braid, showing off her long neck. Smirking, Kim danced in a circle, laughing as Tommy stared at her.

"Well, what do ya think?"

"Kim, you look..." Tommy shook his head, and dashed over to her, pulling her into his arms. "Amazing..." She winked at him, but a frown suddenly creased her face. Moaning, she dropped to the ground, a whimper of pain escaping her lips. Gasping, Tommy grabbed her chin, and stared into her eyes. "Beautiful, what's wrong? She shook her head, her eyes glowing green. Smacking at him, she pulled away, a hand moving to the crown of her head. Screaming, Kim sobbed as a flash of light danced through the park, a figure emerging from the light. Tommy glared as the figure stepped into view, and saw a dark haired man with piercing green eyes smirking at the two.

"Hello Tommy..." He glared at him, and smirked as he saw Kim laying on the ground. Chuckling, Damien walked up to the girl, and started to reach for her. But, a gloved hand smacked him away, and he saw Tommy standing above him.

"Don't you touch her!" Growling, Tommy pulled Kimberly to her feet, his arms wrapping protectively around her. Damien glared at him, but slowly started to smile at the two.

"Well Tommy, I asume you remember why we're here?" He chuckled as the man nodded, and winked at Kim, who glared at him in return.

"Yeah, to fight for Kim." Tommy glared at the man, and hugged her a little closer to his chest. "I'm not going to fight you Damien. Kim belongs with me, and you know it!" Damien stared at him, and laughed, letting it ring through the deserted park.

"Oh Tommy, poor mislead Tommy...you really haven't figured out who I am yet, have you?" He glanced at Kim, and shook his head. "Neither of you have!" Damien sneered, and closed his eyes, dark energy forming around him. "Well, lets see if you recognize me now!" The energy shrouded him from view as it twisted around him. Kim stared at the man, but a blinding pain ripped through her body, as Tommy struggled to keep her standing.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?!" Tommy gasped as she fell to the ground, her scar glowing a sickly green. Gasping, she pointed at the man, and then fainted from the pain. He quickly kneeled beside her, pulling her up into his arms. "Kim, wake up baby!"

"Tommy, you know as well as I do that she won't wake up..." a familiar voice whispered, and Tommy slowly turned to see the man emerge from the light. Choking, he stared as the man was revealed, his green and gold costume a familiar site. Laughing, he held up the Sword of Darkness in one hand, and the Dragon Dagger in the other.

"No, it's not possible..." Tommy yelled as the man slashed his sword across his chest, and fell back in pain, Kim falling out of his arms. Stooping, the man picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Oh, but it is Tommy...the Green Ranger has returned..."

Mwahahaha, a twist! Review if you wanna learn more!! (if you don't, Taneil will yell at me...) Pleez?


	6. Revelations from the Past

Haha, from what my reviewers said, the last chappie was a very big suprise, and a little confusing...GOOD!! 'Cause now, the explanation is gonna be soooo much better! (oh, and Taneil says hi!)

Note: Bold lines shall be used for evil Tommy when they have a scene together!

Blackness. That was all that Tommy could see. Utter blackness. Slowly he raised his head, and blinked, rainbow lights dancing before his eyes.

"What the..." he groaned, his skull radiating with a burning pain. He snarled as the memories came rushing back to him; Kim, Damien, the Gree...

**"Remebering the past Tommy?" **Growling, Tommy stared as the Green Ranger materialized from the darkness, the Sword of Darkness in his hand. Chuckling, he walked up to him, and stared at his older self. **"Well, this is interesting. Face to face yet again..."** Tommy sneered up at him, and darted at him, but gasped as he was pulled back; metal chains held his wrists to the wall, giving him enough slack to move, barely.

"What're you doing here? Are you from the past, a clone..." Tommy snarled at him, and watched as the Green Ranger was enveloped in green light, and unmorphed. Curly brown hair framed a face with chocolate eyes, and a green t-shirt and jeans clothed his muscular form; Tommy was staring at the younger version of himself.

**"I'm you Tommy...the evil side of you**." He smiled at him, evil lacing through his very tone.** "You see, when you let go of your evil side all those years ago, you thought that you destroyed it. But rather it, or should I say me, was left in a vague form of myself; I wasn't dead, and I wasn't alive **(Author Note:if anyone can guess where this idea came from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you...).** So, I needed another body to control, until I became strong enough to manifest on my own**.**"** He chuckled, and brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his face. **"I wandered the globe, looking for a perfect body. That's when I found out Kimmie was in Florida, and saw that Damien had taking a liking to her. So, I inhabited him, and...let's just say I had some fun..."** Tommy snarled, the chains holding him back rattling. **"I was strong enough to show myself that one time after I raped her, and got lucky; she thought Damien was a shapeshifter. But, then I had to wait, and gain even more power so that my transformation would be complete. While I was waiting, Damien had a lovely little run-in with Epilaun, who informed him that he was searching for a man to take control of the throne, to rule him and the rest. I allowed myself the small indulgance of showing my true form once again, and scared Epilaun half to death. Apparently he'd heard of your time as the Green Ranger Tommy...our namesake struck fear throughout the universe. So, Damien was crowned King, and here we are today." **He snarled, and smacked Tommy across the face. **"I have been following Kimmie all this time, just waiting until she came to you...So I could have my revenge." **Tommy stared up at the evil version of himself, his chocolate eyes filled with pain and anger.

"It's your fault Kim broke up with me...you're the one who raped her..." a tear ran down his face, as he glared up at himself. "How could you do that? Even when I was evil, I still cared for her...and you hurt her..."

**"You are so foolish Tommy. When you were evil, your compassion and love for her outmatched me...I wasn't in control. But now..."** he held up a golden coin, and smiled wickedly. "**Now I'm the one in control, and no one can stop me. With this, I can make Kimmie do anything I want...I can do anything I want! The spell you placed on her still exists, though the part about her dying if taken from me wore off...why I'm not sure, but at least the other half still works..."**

"You bastard, if you hurt her, I'll fucking kill you!" Tommy pulled at the chains, but all in vain.

**"Haha...I'm gonna do much more than hurt her Tommy...I'm going to marry her, and take over the universe; but, love will be missing from the equation this time. Kimmie is going to be my slave, my bride, mine..." **He smirked at his older self, eyes glowing a neon green. **"Anyways, I'll be seeing ya Tommy..."** he laughed, and disappeared in a flash of emerald light, leaving Tommy alone in the room, tears running down his face...

Ok, I decided to split this chapter in two parts, so I'd have less to write. The next chapter will have Evil Tommy and Kim in it...

WARNING: NEXT CHAPPIE'S GONNA BE VERY VIOLENT...VERY VIOLENT...

Please review!


	7. Discoveries and Seduction

Many people have told me that I was mean for splitting up the chapter, but man, I need a break sometime! But I love you guys, so the breaks are short ones (ex. I wrote chapter 6 and 7 all in one day; I started chapter 7 right after I posted chapter 6) Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking, and let ya read the story!

NOTE: Evil Tommy's voice will still be in bold, from now on!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS...unfortunantly...

**"Kimberly..."** Gasping, the young woman awoke, and quickly glanced around.

"Tommy?" She stared as a figure emerged from the darkness, glowing green eyes focused on her.

**"Close enough Kimmie..."** he smirked at her, staring at the bare skin her dress revealed. Kim choked, and shook her head.

"No, your not Tommy..." He chuckled, and moved closer to her, glowing eyes meeting doe brown ones.

**"Oh, but I am...at least the evil part of him, the evil part he tried to get rid of all those years ago. I am his evil half, the one Rita created. I am the evil Green Ranger..."** Kim felt tears slide down her cheeks, and glanced around. Silky green sheets entwined around her legs, and giant black and green pillows were clustered around her. **"Like you accomidations Kimmie? I believe you'll find them very familiar."** She glared at him, and yanked the sheets off, swinging her legs off the bed.

"You son of a bitch, what have you done to Tommy?" She walked up to him, and smacked him across the face. He snarled, and grabbed her upper arm, slamming her back into a wall. Crying out, Kim stared up at him, her scar glowing a faint green.

**"Never hit me again Kimmie, if you know what's good for you."** Growling, he threw her to the floor, laughing as she cried out in pain. **"Your precious Tommy's chained to a wall in my dungeon, where he'll remain until I feel like killing him. And you Kimmie, you're going to become my loyal wife, and serve me in any way I see fit."** The Green ranger glared at her, and sneered as she pulled herself to her feet.

"NEVER! I'll never belong to you!" Kim glared at him, defiance written across her face. Snarling, she held out her hand, the scar on her palm glowing brighter by the second. "DRAGO.." Kim sceamd as he grabbed her hand, and a jolt of power slammed through her body. Gasping, she dropped to the floor, and glared up at him. "You...what did you do to me?"

**"Kimmie, I'm the one who holds power over the Dragonzord power coin. That means that I hold power over the spell on you...and while the detail about you dying if taken from me doesn't work anymore, the other details do. That means that I can make you do anything I want...but, call me old fashioned, I don't see any fun in that. I like it when you fight..."** Kim growled, and showed him her palm.

"I don't think the spell will work in any way. I have mastered my powers, and can control the powers of the coin. So, the control you hold over me is a figment of you imagination!" The Green Ranger snarled, and grabbed her wrist, yanking her to her feet.

**"Oh really Kimmie? Well even if that's true, I still have my own control over you!"** Glaring, he dragged her over to the bed, throwing her down upon it. Kim glared daggers at him, her teeth bared, nails gripping the silky sheets. He snapped his fingers, and shining silver chains wrapped around Kim's wrists, hauling her onto her back. Evil Tommy watched as she kicked her legs, and pulled at the chains. **"Don't even bother Kimmie. Those chains are made of a special alloy that is designed to resist your powers, meaning..."**

"I can't get free..." she stared up at him, watching as he climbed onto the bed, and ran a hand up her waist. Kim gasped, and tried to move away, but he grabbed her waist, pinning her against the bed.

**"You are mine Kimmie...and I'm gonna have fun breaking you." **Grinning, he leaned down, and roughly kissed her on the lips. Kim snarled as he touched the bare skin of her leg, and glared up at him. She bit his lip, and smirked as he pulled away. Growling, the Green Ranger smirked down at her, and snapped his fingers. Instantly, two guards entered, dragging a man in with them. Snarling, the man glared at them, but stilled as he saw Kim laying on the bed.

"Tommy..." Kim growled as the Green Ranger climbed off the bed, and walked over to the three. Glancing at Kim, he slammed a fist into Tommy's stomach, knocking him to his knees.

**"If you don't do as I say Kimmie, then you can say goodbye to your precious boyfriend!" **Tommy glared up at his evil self, and glanced over at Kim. He shook his head, but she closed her eyes, and turned her face away. The evil Tommy's hand started to glow with an emerald light, and he bent down beside Tommy. **"Well Kimmie?"** Kim choked, but nodded silently at him. He pointed at the guards, and they hauled Tommy up, dragging him back out the door.

"KIM!" She sobbed, and watched as he was dragged away, meeting his chocolate brown eyes. She smiled, but turned her face away. Sneering, evil Tommy walked back over to the bed, and climbed on top of her.

**"Smart choice Kimmie..."** he chuckled, and ran a hand over her collarbone, lightly pinching the soft flesh. Kim glared at him, but remained limp under him.

"I did it for Tommy you arrogant son of a bitch!" She snapped at him, and cried out as he slapped her across the face.

**"What did I tell you? Behave, or it'll be Tommy who pays the price!" **Whimpering, Kim stared up into his glowing eyes, and nodded lightly; he was telling the truth. He smirked, and whipped off his shirt, leaning down over her. Grabbing the back of her head, he planted a rough kiss on her lips, biting hard enough to draw blood. Kim felt a trickle of blood run down her lips, and watched as he licked it from her chin. Grinning, evil Tommy snapped his fingers, and the chains around Kim's wrists disappeared. Grabbing the front of Kim's dress, he hauled her up to her knees, and moved around behind her on the bed. He turned her around to face him, and leaned back against the pillows. **"Unmorph." **Kim snarled, but thrust out her hand. Green light flashed in the room, leaving her clothed in blue jeans and a dark green lace up bodice. He motioned her forward, and Kim glared at him, but did as he asked. Sneering, evil Tommy grabbed her upper arm, and tore at the laces on her bodice; soon, the soft material slided down her arms, and he pointed to her jeans. **"Take 'em off, now."** Kim shook her head, and was left with a sharp slap across her face. He sneered as she hesitantly removed the jeans, jumping as he grabbed them, and ripped them apart by the seams. Kim covered herself as he ran his eyes over her body, whimpering as he reached out, and pulled her closer by the straps of her bra. Evil Tommy chuckled, and bit the flesh of her neck. Kim whimpered, but sighed as a knock rang through the room. Snarling, he pulled himself up off the bed, and slammed the door open, glaring as a young soldier entered the room.

"Ummm, my Lord, there's someone here to see you..." he hesitantly whispered a few words into his master's ear, and gasped as he was thrown bodily from the room. Growling, evil Tommy walked back over to the bed, and grabbed Kim's wrist, hauling her off the bed.

**"You stay here...and if you make any trouble, I will personally rip out both you and Tommy's throats!"** Snarling, he threw her back on the bed, and walked out the door. Two guards entered the room, and Kim heard him tell them to watch her closely. Chuckling, the two shut the door, and Kim frowned; who was here to see Tommy?

Ok, I'm tired of writing, so I stopped the chapter here...go ahead and call me mean, 'cause I am! I'll post the next chappie within the week.


	8. A Warrior's Spell

Well, it took me a while, but I got this chapter finished. For some reason wouldn't let me upload the stupid chapter, so I had to wait until it fucking worked...I am very impatient, and didn't like waititng to give you guys what you've been waiting for...so, its not my fault!

Oh, and the part about Evil Tommy not being dead, nor alive, I got that from Harry Potter (Lord Voldemort). Not the line, but I stole the vague idea from HP...oh, and thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I love you guys so much!

Note: this chappie's dedicated to Lavonne Adams!! Thank u so much!!

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent all huddled in the Control Room under Dr. O's house, staring at the huge viewing screen. Unknown to him and Kim, they had watched the whole thing; Dr. O's and Kim's talk, the arrival of Damien, and then the whole thing about Damien being the Green Ranger...and then Dr. O and Kim being kidnapped...

"Dude, this is so fucked up! I thought that Green Ranger dude was dead! how can he be alive?!' Conner glared at the blank screen, his shoulders tensed up with anger. Haley walked up to the control panel, and started typing on the vast keyboard.

"Conner, I'm not sure how the Green Ranger's alive, but that's not what we need to be focusing on right now. We need to try to find out just where he took Tommy and Kim." Ethan walked up beside her, and pointed at his dino gem.

"Haley, do you think you could run a trace on the dino gem's power signature?" She nodded, and typed a few words into the keyboard. Suddenly, a loud blaring noise rang throughout the room, and Haley quickly typed a few more words.

"It's no good guys, there's something blocking the dino gem's power signature!" The four sighed, and stared at the blank screen. Suddenly, the screen buzzed to life, and the rangers gasped; Mesogog had appeared on the screen.

"Hello rangers. Have no fear, I am here on a matter of peace. As I speak, Elsa has infiltrated the Green Ranger's headquarters, and is about to help your precious Dr. Oliver and Kimmie escape." Trent frowned at the screen, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok, so what's in it for you?" Mesogog chucked, and nodded at him.

"The fall of the Green Ranger will be enough payment. That man is a menace to my mission, and that is the only reason I'm helping you. Also, if he gets ahold of that vast power that lies in the Dragonzord Warrior, we will all be doomed." Kira and Trent exchanged glances, and Haley frowned at him.

"Why should we trust you," Haley glared at him.

"Put it this way...do you really have a choice?" Mesogog nodded at them, and disappeared off the screen. Conner turned to Haley, a frown marring his handsome face.

"Haley, do you think we can really trust him?" She stared at him, and shook her head.

"Honestly Conner, I have no clue..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim glared at the two guards who'd been assigned to watch her. Though both looked really stupid, she didn't think they'd be stupid enough to leave her alone. Pulling at the green sheet she'd wrapped around herself, Kim smirked at them.

"So...why are you guys workin' for Tommy? I mean, it sounds like a really sucky job to me!" The two glanced at each other, but remained silent. Kim glanced at her scar, and watched as it glowed a faint green. Smirking, she turned back to the guards, and started playing with her nails. "Did your master tell you just how powerful I really am?" One of the guards sneered, and shook his head.

"Our master told us that you were a conniving she-witch that had to be watched at all times..." Kim glared at him, and rose off the bed. Walking to the center of the room, she watched as her scar glowed even brighter.

"Well, then your master is even more stupid than I thought!" Grinning, Kim slammed her palm into the floor, and disappeared right as the door slammed open in a burst of black energy. Laughing, Elsa ran into the room, and watched as Kim reappeared in a flash of green light. Glancing at the guards, who lay unconscious on the floor, she smiled up at the black clad woman. "Nice." Elsa smirked, and offered her a hand. Grinning, Kim grabbed it, and pulled herself to her feet.

"Nice outfit Kimmie." Glancing down, Kim glared at the sheet. Smirking up at Elsa, Kim quickly flipped backwards, holding out her hand, on which her scar glowed a bright neon green. A bright light erupted around her, and she fell gently to the floor, landing on her knees. Once again, her long green dress clothed her lithe form, showing off her bare tan legs. Swinging her braid behind her head, Kim stood up, her dress flowing around her legs. "Ok, now lets go save your boyfriend..." Elsa ran out the door, and Kim followed, a smirk across her pretty face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cowering in fear, Epilaun watched as his master screamed in rage, yelling at the guards who had been told to watch Kim. Growling, he grabbed one of the guards, and hurled him across the room.

**"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"** Epilaun bowed to the man, and raised a hand; a scrap of black material rested in his palm.

"My Lord, I believe that the Dragonzord Warrior was helped by an accomplice, and that's how she..." he screamed as Tommy's fist slammed into hs cheek, knocking him to the floor.

**"You fucking idiot, I know how she escaped! Though who helped her is beyond me, I do have a clear idea of where she's going..." **sneering, he glared at the cowering man on the floor. **"And...I know how I'm gonna stop her..." **Chuckling, he stepped out the door, and vanished in a flash of emerald light...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gasping, Kim grabbed Elsa's hand, and pulled her to the floor. Smirking, she placed a hand to the marble stone, and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kim sighed, and slowly rose to her feet.

"Take my hand." Kim stretched out her unscarred palm, and Elsa hesitantly grabbed it. Smiling, Kim slammed her other hand to the floor, and the two instantly disappeared. Green light surrounded the two, and they reappeared in a big empty room; the dungeon. "Tommy?" Kim glanced around, and pulled herself and Elsa up.

"Kim..." a faint murmur came from a dark corner of the dungeon, and Kim quickly dashed over to it. Tommy stood, chained by the wrists to the wall. Kim growled, and held out her hand; the Dragonsword appeared in her outstretched palm, and she swung it at the chains. Tommy grinned as the chains fell away, falling to the floor with a metal clang. "Nice to see you again baby." Kim smirked, and giggled as he wrapped his arms around her. But, a faint coughing interrupted the two, and Elsa walked up to the two.

"Ummm, hate to interrupt a lovey dovey moment, but I think we should be going." Glancing at each other, Tommy and Kim nodded at her.

**"And where are you going to go?"** Kim snarled, and turned to see the Green Ranger standing right in front of her. Tommy growled, and pulled her tighter to his chest. Snapping his fingers, the Green Ranger unmorphed, revealing his glowing green eyes and flowing robe of green velvet. Kim stared at him, and watched as he held up a fist. **"Tutala fanclai ishnas forecshia, dorunna letaus maruna shanein..." **he whispered, his eyes pools of neon light. Kim stared into his eyes, and felt herself unwind from Tommy's arms.

"Kim, what're you doing?!" Evil Tommy smirked as he watched Kim walk over to him, a frown upon her face.

"What...are you...doing to me!" He sneered, and opened his fist. The Dragonzord Power Coin lay in his palm, throbbing and glowing with a bright green light.

"Kim, don't touch it!" Glaring, evil Tommy threw out his hand, and both Tommy and Elsa were thrown back into the wall. Coughing, the two dropped to the floor, and the Green Ranger let out a soft chuckle. Tears running down her face, Kim reached out, her fingers almost touching the coin.

**"Touch it..."** he whispered, and smirked as her fingers brushed the coin. Immediately Kim dropped to her knees, her body glowing with the unearthly green energy, and screamed in agony.

"KIM!" Evil Tommy glanced at his older self, and grinned wickedly.

**"She's mine now...not even the great Dragonzord Warrior can resist my magic."** laughing, he held out a hand, and sneered as Kim's dainty hand grasped his palm. Tommy watched as the love of his life gently rose to her feet, and turned to face him. Glowing green eyes met chocolate ones, and he watched as his younger self bent down, placing a rough kiss on her lips. A soft growl purred in the back of her throat, as Kim wrapped her arms around her former enemy, deepening the kiss between the two. Smiling, the Green Ranger pulled away, and smirked at his older self. **"Kimberly, I think it's time we show Dr. Oliver here how we punish prisoners when they try to escape..."** Tommy stared at his evil counterpart, and at Kimberly, who glared at him with eyes the color of flaming emeralds.

"Kim, don't listen to him! It's me, Tommy...don't you remember?" Kim smiled at him, but gone was the sweet and loving smile that had once graced her lips. Now, a cold and cruel smirk spread across her angelic face, as she watched Tommy with predator eyes.

"Remember? Oh, I remember so much Tommy boy, especially how you fawned over that little slut Kat. Tell me, after I sent that letter, did you sleep with every girl in town, or was she just a fucking special case?!" Growling, she held out her hand, and a slim ebony bow appeared, detailed with golden lines. Kim glared at him, and pulled back the string; a glowing arrow of bright emerald fire appeared, and she released the string. Quickly, Tommy and Elsa dashed out of the way, and the arrow hit the wall, causing a huge explosion to scream throughout the dungeon. Snarling in rage, Kim darted after Tommy, and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt. From the background, evil Tommy watched as she threw his counterpart bodily across the room, grinning maniacally.

**"I hope that hurt Dr. Oliver, 'cause that's not the worst that's coming, believe me!"** Kim glanced at him, and smiled wickedly.

"Ya got that right!" Tommy glanced at the two of them, and saw Elsa out of the corner of his eye; she had quickly resurrected a portal in the side of the dungeon she was in, and was motioning him over. Nodding, he darted to his feet, and ran in the direction of the portal. But, a searing pain brought him to his knees, and he saw the cause; a flaming green arrow had pierced the skin of his upper arm, releasing a burning sensation through his skin. Turning, Tommy saw Kimberly standing behind him, bow drawed back against her chin, flaming arrow waiting to be shot. Elsa glared at her, and grabbed Tommy under the arms. Quickly, he pulled himself to his feet, and glared as his evil self walked beside Kim, his arms snaking around her waist.

"I won't let you get away with this...I'll get Kim back, if it's the last thing I do!" Grunting, Elsa pulled him by the wrist through the portal, leaving the love of his life and his evil counterpart alone in the dungeon, their laughter ringing in his ears...

You guys better review, 'cause I seriously worked my ass off on this! Actually, I redid the whole evil Kim thing two or three times, until I settled on this... And again, I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait!!


	9. A Brachio's Revelations

Haha, sorry it took so long on the last chappie, but it was worth it wasn't it? Anyway, enjoy!! )

Gasping for breath, Tommy and Elsa fell out of the swirling green-black portal, and onto the soft green grass of the park. Snarling, Tommy lurched to his feet, anger swirling in his chocolate eyes. Elsa stared up at him, and jumped to her feet, a frown on her face. Elsa watched as he clenched his fists, a growl resonating in the back of his throat.

"Damn it, we should've tried to help her! I should've...tried to do..." sobbing, he dropped to the ground, and slammed his fist into the hard dirt. Elsa shook her head, and grabbed his shoulder, kneeling down before him.

"Listen to me Dr. Oliver, there was nothing you could have done! Had you stayed, Kimmie would've killed you, or worse..." Tommy glared up at her, but nodded his head lightly. Grunting, Tommy lurched to his feet, and frowned at the setting sun.

"Elsa, I'm gonna go find the other rangers. You go back to Mesogog, and fill him in." She nodded, and stepped back through the portal, disappearing instantly. Tommy started running, and soon reached the street beside the vast park. Pulling out his keys, he jumped into his black jeep, and spun away, tires squeling...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Conner lazed on the couch in Tommy's house, and frowned as he saw Kira walk into the living room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Kira, I thought you were gonna get some sleep!" Kira snorted, and plopped down on the couch, gently leaning back against his chest.

"Nope..." she yawned, and snuggled into the crook of his arm. Blushing, Conner smiled down at her, and relaxed into the sofa, wrapping an arm around Kira's shoulder. Yawning again, she smiled, and closed her eyes.

"Ok, if you two are gonna go all mushy on us, then please do it somewhere else!" Jumping, the two glared as Ethan glanced into the room, Trent giggling behind him. Snarling, Kira lurched off the couch, and sprung at the two. Screaming, Ethan and Trent ran down the hallway, but stopped as car headlights appeared in the driveway. Grinning, Kira pushed the two aside, and peeked out the window.

"Guys, shut the fuck up already!" Jason lurched down the hallway, a growl erupting from his throat. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Conner, Jason, Dr. O's back!!" Screaming, Conner jumped off the couch, and joined the group at the end of the hallway, Jason at his heels. Grinning, they moved back as Tommy opened the door, but frowned as they saw the expression on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong Dr.O?" He glanced at Conner, and smiled briefly. Motioning with his hand, Tommy moved to the living room, and activated the secret entryway to the Control Room. Frowning, the group followed, and hesitantly climbed down into the room. Choking back sobs, Tommy grabbed a chair, threw himself down into it, and waited as the teens all pulled chairs up around him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his spiky hair (which by the way I find VERY HOT), and stared into each of the teens' eyes.

"Guys, Kim's been turned evil by the Green Ranger..." he murmured, and glanced at Trent; shock registered on the teens face, and his dark eyes welled up with tears. Sighing, Tommy hesitantly continued. "He placed a spell on the Dragon Coin, and made her touch it...now she works for him, and he's going to make her his Queen." Conner gaped at him, and furiously started to shake his head.

"Dr. O, how could he do that? I mean, have you seen how Kim fights, and how strong she is? There's no way she could've fallen under his spell, no way!" Tommy frowned, then slowly glanced down at his clenched fist. Everybody watched as he opened his fist, and gaped; there a jagged and bloody wound tore his tan flesh, and Tommy shook his head in awe. Jason flinched, but remained otherwise silent.

"He used my blood to do it...he took my blood, and used it to place the spell on Kim." He glanced up, and saw the teens staring at him in confusion. Sighing, he closed his fist, and leaned back in his chair. "Because I placed the spell on Kim, I held control over it. The spell's magic ran in my blood, my soul. But, now that the Green Ranger has used my blood to place this new spell on her, and he holds the coin...he has the control." Trent blanched, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"So, what do we do now?" Tommy glanced at him, and shook his head. Jason smiled faintly at him, but it was a weak smile, untrue.

"Honestly, I have no clue...neither me nor Elsa no where my evil self's hideout is, and as for Kim...let's just say the direct approach is out of question." Trent smirked, and nodded his head. Conner glanced at Kira, and they glanced back at their mentor. Tommy sighed, and rfingered the wound on his palm. But, the peace was interrupted as a blaring noise rang throughout the room, and the whole group jumped. Growling, Tommy turned back to the screen, and heard the team gasp; A horde of the Green Ranger's henchmen were in the park, with Kimberly was at their lead. But, she'd had a change of attitude, and a change of clothes. Now a pair of skintight black pants clothed her legs, with black leather knee high boots. A dark green bodice cinched her chest, and golden armbands enlaid with emeralds clapsed around her upper arms. Sneering, evil Kim tossed her curly dark brown hair, her eyes flashing a neon green. Gaping, Conner pointed at the screen, and Tommy growled as his evil self appeared behind Kim, clothed in black pants, knee boots and a dark green poet shirt (which i love). Snarling, Tommy ran to the trapdoor of the Control Room, and waved at the rangers and Jason.

"Come on you guys, we have a battle to attend..."

Ok, hope you guys liked it, and hope you review!!


	10. Capturing the Beauty

Ok, here's the next chappie!

Tommy and the others ran into the park, instantly spotting Kim and evil Tommy. Smirking, she tossed her hair, and walked closer to the group, her eyes glowing like the emerald-fire arrows she shot.

"Hello rangers, its so nice to see you again!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and she idly started rubbing her scarred palm. Tommy frowned as his evil self walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**"Tell me Dr. Oliver, how does it feel to have the love of your life taken from you, and working for me?"** Sneering, he watched as Tommy's face twisted into anger, and he smiled wickedly. **"Ahh, does it make poor Tommy angry?"** A wicked laugh broke through his lips, and Kim sneered at the team.

"Tell me Tommy, do you guys plan on fighting us? 'Cause let me save you the trouble, and just kill you instantly!" Trent pushed past Tommy and the others, a pleading look on his face.

"Kim, please listen to us! You're under a spell, and we can..." Trent screamed as a green fireball hit him in the chest, throwing him back to the ground. Gasping, Conner and Kira hurriedly pulled him to his feet, and glared at the green clad woman. Kim grinned at them, a viscious smile on her face. Evil Tommy smirked, and watched as his older self held out his wrist, the black and gold morpher ready. Following suit, the other rangers held out their own morphers, and together they all morphed in flashes of black, blue, yellow, and red. Yawning, Evil Tommy and Kim watched as they reappeared, clad in their power ranger costumes.

"Geez, get a new routine would ya?" Smirking, evil Tommy held out his own green morpher, and in a flash of emerald light was clad in his green costume, gold shield and all.

"You talk about us needing a new routine, what about you?" Conner grinned at the Green Ranger, and shrugged his shoulders. Kim smirked, and held out her palm, her scar glowing a green light.

"Well, try this on for size Red Ranger!" Grinning wickedly, she backflipped into the air in a flash of emerald light. Gently she landed on her feet, green silk dress fluttering around her bare legs.

"Hmm, on the morphing scale, I would rate me as a ten, wouldn't you Tommy?" Kim smirked at him, flipping her braid over her shoulder. "Anyway rangers, can we get this fight over with? I have some mass chaos to make!" Grinning maniacally, Kim held out her hand, and the black power bow appeared.

"Guys, move!" Tommy dived out of the way, and Conner gaped as a green fire arrow shot towards them. Screaming, he pulled Kira to the ground, and they hit with a thud. Trent and Ethan threw themselves to the ground, and the arrow zoomed past them, hitting the ground in a flash of green light. Grunting, the team pulled themselves up, only to be surrounded by the Green Ranger's putties. Sneering, Kim turned towards Tommy, and started over to him.

**"Wait Kimmie..."** growling, she glared at the Green Ranger, but grinned as he held up the Sword of Darkness. **"Let me go first..."** he sneered, and ran at Tommy. Grunting, Tommy faced his evil self, and the two started battling ferosiously.

"Well, fine then, I just have to find another way to amuse myself..." she murmured, and fixed her eyes on Trent. "Perfect..." grinning, Kim ran at the white ranger, and shot another arrow at him. Trent gasped, and flipped out of the way, raising his own weapon to meet hers. Kim's bow glowed, and transformed in the Dragonsword. Smirking, she raised the blade, but Trent deflected the blow with his own, and the two also started to battle. Conner shrugged, and ran at the putties, joined quickly by Kira, Jason, and Ethan.

**"Give it up Dr. Oliver, you can't beat me!" **Snarling, the Green Ranger slashed his Sword of Darkness across Tommy's chest, and he was thrown backwards in a shower of sparks. Conner gaped as Tommy landed hard on the ground, and ran over to the fallen man. Kira and Ethan joined him, and they pulled Tommy to his feet, Conner and Ethan holding him up by the arms. He glared at the Green Ranger, and jumped as Trent landed right in front of the team, moaning in pain.

"TRENT!" Kira screamed, and dropped down beside him, glaring as Kim walked up beside the Green Ranger, a wicked smirk on her face.

"You know Tommy, these rangers of your's are really pathetic fighters...you haven't been a very good mentor!" Tommy stared into her glowing green eyes, and frowned.

**"Well Tommy, I'd say your beat..."** the Green Ranger whispered, and wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulders. Tommy glanced at Kim, and felt tears come to his eyes.

"Kim, please..." he whispered, and felt a tear slip down his cheek. She gazed at him, and he saw her eyes flash from green to doe brown. "Kim, remember who you are...you're our friend, and I love you...please." Snarling, the Green Ranger stepped in front of her, eyes glowing green under his helmet.

**"Don't even think about it..." **he growled, and grabbed Tommy's wrist, pulling him so that the two were standing face to face. **"Kim belongs to me now, and I prefer it that way!"** Cackling, he pushed Tommy back into the rangers, and Kim stepped out behind him, the glow of her eyes resembling burning emeralds. She stared at the rangers, and a frown suddenly creased her beautiful features.

"Hey, where did Jason go..." she screamed as she was pulled back, and held against someone's chest by strong arms. Snarling, the Green Ranger turned, and glared as Jason took a step forward, Kim held tightly against his chest. Screaming in rage, she kicked at him, but to no avail.

**"Let her go Red Ranger, or face the consequences..."** he growled, his eyes flashing under his helmet. Conner smirked at the Green Ranger, and Tommy stepped forward.

"Jason, get Kimberly out of here..." he growled, and Jason quickly pulled the snarling Kim away, leaving Tommy to glare at his counterpart.

"I think you better leave Green Ranger...you could take us with Kim, but without her..." he smirked, and nodded as the team held out their array of weapons. The Green Ranger glared at them, but took a step backward.

**"Fine, you win for now...but rest assured Tommy, I will be back, and then you better look out."** Shaking with anger, he disappeared in a flash of emerald light. Tommy grinned, and turned back to the team.

"Ok guys, you head on over to Hayley's, and hang out there for a while." Nodding, the four demorphed, and waved at Dr. O. But, Trent held back for a second, and Tommy gently smiled at him.

"Trent, don't worry, I'll take care of Kim..." he whispered, but Trent still hesitated, until Tommy shoved him in the direction the team had gone. "Trent, go!" He nodded, and walked away, a frown of his face. Sighing, Tommy demorphed, and glanced around for Jason.

"JASON!" Tommy glanced around again, and saw Jason appear from out behind the tree, demorphed and with a stubborn Kim still struggling in his arms.

"Sorry Bro, but I teleported to the other side of the park..." he sighed, and dragged Kim over to him. Tommy frowned, and gently grabbed her wrists, turning her to face him.

"Kim, listen to me...we're going to try to help you, ok?" Grunting, Kim glared up at him, her teeth bared and eyes shining green. Sighing, Tommy nodded his head, and Jason came over to him. Quickly Tommy whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. Frowning, he came up behind Kim, and grabbed her upper arms. Tommy released her, and bit his lip as he watched her struggle.

"Sorry Kim..." he whispered, and quickly jabbed his fingers into her neck. Moaning, she went slack, and Jason gently leaned her against his chest. Tommy held out his arms, and Jason quickly deposited her limp body in his arms. Sighing, Tommy gazed down at her, then glanced up at Jason.

"Let's get her back to the house..."

OK guys, pleez review if you want more!!!


	11. Innocence Reclaimed

Ok, big thanks to jps1926 and Ginastar, you guys were my only reviewers for Chapter 10...hmm, I don't know whether to be happy to have 2 very dedicated reviewers, or sad that no one else reviewed...anyway, everyone enjoy the next chappie!!

Groaning, Kim slowly raised her head, and blinked as flashing rainbow lights danced before her eyes.

"Bro, she's awake..." Kim glared as a blurry figure in black bent down in front of her, and gently grabbed her chin. She growled, eyes glowing neon green.

"Tommy." Smiling gently, he slowly raised her eyes to his, chocolate meeting emerald fire. Snarling, she snapped at him, and smirked as he drew back with a hurt look on his face.

"Kim please, we're going to try to help you..." he whispered, and rubbed a hand across her cheek. Jerking her head away, Kim growled softly as he brushed a lock of stray hair from her face. Glancing down, her eyes glowed even brighter as she saw her wrists; they were handcuffed to the chair with large glowing silver manacles. Tommy followed her train of sight, and frowned as he saw her jerking at the handcuffs. "I'm sorry Kim, but it's for your own good..." he murmured, and she slammed back into the chair, and gazed into his deep chocolate orbs. Tommy smiled gently as her eyes flashed from green to brown, his fingers softly brushing the skin of her palm.

"Leave me alone..." she hissed, eyes turning once more into pools of emerald fire. Sighing, Tommy stepped away from her, and walked out of her sight. Snarling in rage, Kim jerked at the handcuffs, but to no avail. Sighing, she leaned back in the chair, the lock of hair falling once more in her face. Growling, Kim glared as Tommy was once again in front of her, Jason at his side. They glanced at each other, and Jason quickly pulled Tommy away from Kim, and whispered into his ear.

"Tommy, why have her eyes been flashing? Is the spell wearing off?" He glanced at the Black Ranger, and frowned as Kim growled at him, pearly white teeth bared.

"Jase, I think the spell is wearing off...the Green Ranger used my blood to activate the spell, but something about it must cause the spell to wear of quickly..." he shrugged, and glanced back at Kim.

"Well either way, at least the spell's wearing off." Tommy nodded, and walked back over to the restrained and furious woman. Kneeling down, Tommyned as he stared up into the angry face of the love of his life, and felt a burning pain in his chest. Kim gazed into his deep eyes, and a faint smile flickered across her face as she saw the love there.

"You...you love me, don't you..." Kim moaned, and a searing pain shot through her skull, and she glanced down at her scarred hand;

it glowed a violent green color, and burned as if on fire. Tommy gently held her scarred hand, and brushed a hand over her cheek. Eyes flashing rapidly from green to brown, Kim sobbed as the pain intensified; it felt like her skull was being ripped open. Thrashing in the chair, she jerked away from him, a moan escaping her lips. Tommy bit his lip as a heart renching scream came from Kim, and felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Beautiful, please, you can get through this, I promise..." he watched as she opened her eyes, a dull green. She snarled at him, but it was a weak attempt. Jason leaned against the wall, and flinched as another harsh scream came from Kim's lips. Tommy glanced at him, and turned back to Kim as she let out a soft moan. Kim, please come back to us baby...please..." he whispered, and Jason smiled gently as Kim's eyes lost their emerald glow, and returned to their soft doe brown. Grinning, Tommy gently placed his hadns by her face, and stared up into those familiar eyes. "Beautiful, are you back with us?" She stared at him, and a small smile graced her face.

"Yeah...I am." Grinning, he quickly pulled out a silvery key from his pocket, and unlocked the handcuffs from her wrists. Groaning, she slowly rose to her feet, and wobbled slightly. Jason quickly rushed forward, and grabbed onto Kim's arm, holding her steady. She grinned at him, and glanced back at Tommy. Jason glanced at the two, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Ok, well, I guess you two will want some alone time, so I'm gonna bail...call me tomorrow Bro!" And with a cheeky grin on his face Jason quickly climbed up the hidded staircase, and Tommy and Kim smiled as they heard the front door slam. Smiling mischeviously, Tommy grinned at Kim, and quickly pulled her into his lap. She stared at him, and a gentle smile crossed her face, but faded slowly. Tommy eyes narrowed, and a frown creased his handsome features.

"Beautiful, I know what you're thinking, and stop it!" She stared into his eyes, and a fleeting smile crossed her face.

"I never could hide anything from you..." she murmured, a tear sliding down her cheek. Tommy smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Kim, whatever you did these last few days wasn't your fault! The Green Ranger put a spell on you, just like Rita did me all those years ago..." he said, and she smiled at him, but her heart wasn't in it. Tommy grabbed her wrists, and pulled her closer, until their faces nearly touched. "Beautiful, don't worry...it's over, and your back. That's all that matters..." he murmured, and gently placed his lips on hers. Kim leaned forward, and Tommy wrapped his arms around her, turning her so that she layed back in his arms. He stared into her beautiful doe eyes, and gently caressed the soft skin of her arm. Laying back in his arms, Kim smiled up at him, but felt her eyes slowly closing, but fought to stay awake. Tommy smiled at her, and slowly stood up, Kim cuddled up against his chest.

"Mmmmm..." Tommy smiled at her gentle murmuring, and watched as she slowly fell asleep, her head nestling in the crook of his arms.

"Sleep Beautiful...you need it..." he whispered, and slowly climbed up the stairs, making his way to the bedroom.Gazing down at her sleeping form, Tommy slowly placed her on the bed, a gentle smile gracing his face as she curled up on the bed, clutching the sheets in her hand. He quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door with a gentle click...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later Tommy glanced in on Kim; she was still sleeping. A gentle smile crossed his face, but disappeared as a knock on the front door sounded through the house like gunshots. He hurriedly shut the bedroom door, and ran down the hall.

"Yo Dr. O, it's just us!" Conner's voice was muffled through the glass, but was still loud, even by Conner's standards. Frowning, Tommy quickly pulled the door open, and moved outside before the team could enter. Conner stared at him, a confused expression on his face. Sighing, Tommy motioned the team closer, and glanced behind his shoulder into the house.

"Guys, I need you to stay here and watch Kim...the spell on her was broken last night." Trent smiled, and the whole team breathed a sigh of relief. Tommy chuckled, and smiled at Trent. "Yeah, I know how you feel guys...but, I need you to stay here and watch Kim while I run to town. I need to check up on Jason, and stop at Hayley's too." Trent nodded, and moved to stand in front of Tommy.

"I'll stay Dr. O." Conner nodded, and gave Tommy a thumbs up. Kira and Ethan shrugged, but Tommy raised a hand.

"Only two of you need to stay, the rest need to come and help me out." Kira and Ethan glanced at Trent and Conner, who just shrugged their shoulders. Tommy glanced at all four of them, and nodded at Trent and Conner. "Ok, you two stay, and Kira and Ethan'll come help me out." They nodded, and headed towards Tommy's black jeep in the driveway. Tommy nodded at Trent and Conner, then joined Kira and Ethan in the jeep, driving away in a squel of tires. Glancing at Conner, Trent walked through the front door, and was followed by Conner. Collapsing on the couch, Conner quickly grabbed the remote, and turned the tv onto MTV. Trent glared at him, but sat down by him on the couch, and leaned back.

"Well you two look like you're having fun..." jumping, Conner glanced up, and saw Tommy standing in the doorway. Frowning, Trent stared at him, and Tommy chuckled. "No worries guys, I just forgot my wallet." Conner nodded, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I do that all the time...no big." Trent stared at him under lowered lids, and Tommy stared back.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tommy smiled as Kim walked into the living room, her dress rumpled and eyes rimmed with shadows. Smiling, she glanced at Tommy, and then at Conner and Trent. Suddenly a ringing noise rang through the room, and Conner grinned sheepishly. Hurriedly pulling it out of his pocket, Conner flipped open his cell, but frowned as the voice on the end spoke a few words.

"Dr. O? But..." he glanced at the man standing in the doorway, a shocked look on his face. Kim glanced at the two, and gasped as Tommy's eyes glowed a manic green. The three gasped as the man was engulfed in emerald light, and shapeshifted into a smaller form, with emerald eyes. Kim glared as evil Tommy was revealed, clad in black pants and a tight green muscle shirt.

"You..." she snarled, as Trent and Conner moved from the couch to stand by a very angry Kimberly. He laughed wickedly, his eyes pools of neon light.

**"Hello rangers, did ya miss me?"** He growled at them, the Sword of Darkness materializing in his hand. Kim snarled at him, and Conner and Trent took defensive stances by her.

"No way Green Ranger! Now get outta here, before we totally kick your ass..." Conner seethed, a sneer on his handsome face. The Green Ranger chuckled, and quickly slashed his sword across Conner's chest, slamming him back into the wall and crashing to the floor. Groaning, he slowly raised his head, and glared at evil Tommy. Trent ran over to Conner, and slowly helped him to his feet. Kim glared at the evil version of Tommy, eyes starting to glow a pale green.

"You son of a bitch, leave us alone!" Snarling, she slammed into him, knocking him to the floor. Eyes glowing green, evil Tommy swung out his legs, and Kim screamed as she was kicked to the floor. A deep growl broke through her lips, but was replaced with a scream as he jerked her to her feet, and slammed her up against the wall. Groaning, she glared into the burning emerald eyes of the Green Ranger, and screamed as he threw her backwards. Laughing, he watched as she crashed through the window, landing with a thud on the front porch. Trent screamed in rage, and kicked at the evil Tommy, knocking him back to the floor. Glowing green eyes glared up at him, and Trent bellowed in pain as the Green Ranger's sword slashed across his chest, throwing him back against Conner. Chuckling, evil Tommy walked out onto the front porch, and smiled wickedly as Kim groaned, pulling herself to her feet. She stumbled, and fell back against the porch railing, her doe eyes meeting green neon ones...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason glanced at Tommy, useless cell phone in hand. He stared at the ground, then slowly raised his head, chocolate eyes pools of anger. The dino gem on his wrist glowed with a black light, and pulsed with energy.

"He's at my house..." he whispered, rage laced into his very tone. Jason growled softly, and watched as Tommy jammed his phone back in his pocket, and glanced at Jason. "Go to Hayley's, and grab Ethan and Kira. Then teleport back to the house, I'll meet you there..." Jason nodded, glanced around, then quickly teleported in a flash of red light. Tommy growled softly, and quickly ran to his black jeep, the tires screeching against the black pavement...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Green Ranger smirked at Kim, and grabbed her upper arm, hauling her right up against his chest.

**"It's good to see you again Kimberly...I see my little spell wore off."** Kim seethed with anger, her eyes a mixture of pain, anger, and fear.

"Sorry to burst your bubble..." she snarled, jerking out of his grasp. Evil Tommy smiled at her, but it was a cruel smile, laced with rage and evil. "What do you want Green Ranger?" He frowned, and stared at her.

**"Now Kimmie, your smarter than that..."** he murmured, and brushed a bare hand across her cheek. Flinching, she growled softly, and shook her head.

"And you should know that good always triumphs." Evil Tommy smirked at her, his eyes filled with scorn. Kim lowered her eyes at him as they started to glow a beautiful emerald green. Chuckling, he shook his head, and kicked her squarely in the chest, throwing her off the front porch and to the ground. Screaming, she landing on her side, and felt a sharp rock jab her in the side. Growling she darted to her feet, and smiled as Conner and Trent moved out onto the porch. Snarling, evil Tommy glared at the three, and backflipped off the porch, landing on his feet right in front of Kim. Grinning, Kim waved at the two rangers, and quickly replaced her smile with a angry scowl. Trent moved off the porch, and Conner followed, and the three quickly surrounded the Green Ranger. Chuckling, he glared at them, and held out his morpher.

**"DRAGONZORD!"** His sneer was quickly hidden as his clothes were replaced with his green costume, gold shield and all. Conner and Trent glanced at each other, and identical smirks formed on their faces.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Immediately the rangers were clothed in their red and white uniforms.

"DRAGONZORD!" Kim was engulfed in her trademark flash of emerald light, and immediately was clothed in her dark green dress. Evil Tommy glanced at the three of them, and let out a short laugh.

**"Well, you guys look the part...but can you really fight?!"** He snarled, and dashed at Kim, slashing his sword across her chest. She slammed back through the air, but luckily landed on her feet. Evil Tommy growled as Conner and Trent ran at him, weapons drawn. Conner slammed his Tyranno staff into his chest, and Trent flipped through the air, and solidly kicked him on the shoulder. Screaming in anger the Green Ranger flew through the air, and crashed to the ground. Growling, he jerked to his feet, and held up the Sword of Darkness. A growl sounded in the back of his throat, and he slammed the tip of the blade into the ground; a torrant of green energy crashed into the rangers, and Conner and Trent were thrown back into the air, landing over a hundred feet away. Grinning wickedly, he turned back to Kim, and ran at her. She dropped to the ground, and raised her hand. But, more green energy slammed into her, and she fell back to the ground. Moaning in pain, Kim glared as the Green Ranger hovered over her, his eyes glowing with emerald fire.

"KIM!" Snarling, the Green Ranger shook with rage as Jason, Kira and Ethan appeared, all morphed and ready in fighting stances. Kim gave them a faint smile, but screamed as evil Tommy grabbed her arm, and hauled her to her feet.

**"Rangers, I would suggest you let us go, or I'll have to hurt little Kimmie here..." **he whispered angrily, and they relaxed, but didn't take their eyes off of Kim. Evil Tommy grinned as a black jeep pulled in the driveway, and Tommy jumped out, running to stand by Jason. His eyes practically burned as he saw Kim and the Green Ranger, and his hands clutched into fists.

"Let her go Green Ranger..." he growled, and took a step towards the two.

**"Now Tommy, do you really want me to hurt Kimmie?"** Kim felt a tear slip down her cheek. Smiling gently, she nodded at Tommy, her eyes filled with love. He glared as Kim quickly turned around in the Green Ranger's arms, a look of sorrow on her face.

"Green Ranger, I'll go with you willingly if you promise not to hurt them..." she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. Evil Tommy stared at her for a second, and then nodded.

**"Very well Kimmie...I accept your offer..."** he whispered, and instantly demorphed. Glowing green eyes met doe one's, and the Green Ranger roughly kissed her on the lips. Smirking, he glanced up at Tommy, and his eyes glowed even brighter as he saw the look of anger on his face. **"Well Kimmie, we best be leaving..."** he snarled, turning her back to face the rangers. Jason glared at him, and Tommy growled softly. Kim gently blew him a kiss as the two disappeared in a flash of emerald light, leaving Tommy and the others to stare into the sky, tears slipping down Tommy's cheeks.

Ok, I worked all day on this, so I hope you liked it!!


	12. Heading into Fire

Haha, thanks to all of my loyal reviewers, I love you guys so much!! ) I hope you guys liked this chapter, 'cause I worked hard on it!!

Tommy stared at the spot where the Green Ranger had stood seconds before, and felt a growl come from his throat. Snarling, he turned back to the rangers, and felt tears coming to his eyes. Ethan and Kira hesitantly stepped forward, but stopped as Tommy held up a hand.

"Guys, go back to Hayley's..." he snarled, and they nodded, glancing at Jason. Sighing, he grabbed their arms, but the four stopped as two figures appeared out of the trees, clothed in red and white. Gasping, the group watched as Conner and Trent joined them, Trent falling to the ground. Tommy glared down at them, his eyes shining with anger. Kira hurriedly rushed forward, and pulled Trent to his feet, tears pooling in her eyes as she heard his moan of pain. Trent smiled hesitantly at the two, and glanced at Tommy, who still glared at them in anger.

"Would you two mind telling me where you've been all this time?!" The group flinched, and Trent raised his eyes from the ground to stare at him.

"Dr. O, the Green Ranger sneak attacked us. He shapeshifted into you, and got into the house. He attacked us, and blasted me and Conner out into those woods back there!" Tommy's stare softened, and he sighed.

"I should have known he'd try something like this..." he whispered, and smiled at Conner. The teen nodded at him, and glanced at Trent; he heavily leaned against Kira, a large burn stretching across his shirt, and a bloody cut on his forehead. Jason glanced at him, and grabbed at Kira's arm. Tommy nodded, and Jason, Kira and Trent disappeared in a flash of red light. Sighing, Tommy nodded at Ethan and Conner. "You two come with me..." he said, and headed back towards the house. The two quickly glanced at each other, and hurriedly followed their mentor back into the house, and down into the lab. Tommy glanced at Conner, and he shook his head.

"Dr. O, don't worry, I'm alright!" Conner stared at Tommy, and hurriedly swept his hands up and down his muscular form. "Don't worry, I'm fine! Trent took most of the blast..." Tommy nodded, and glanced at the large viewing screen on the opposite side of the room crackled, and flashed on in a burst of light. Blinking, he frowned as Mesogog appeared on the screen.

"Mesogog, what do you want?" He frowned at the dinosaur headed spectar, and frowned deeper as he chuckled.

"Dr. Oliver, it has recently come to my attention that your precious Dragonzord Warrior has once again been kidnapped..." he murmured, his voice laced with mockery and anger. Tommy glared at him, but nodded his head angrily. Mesogog chuckled, his eyes glowing slightly. "Well, I have some information that you might be interested in..." he whispered, "where the Green Ranger's lair is." Tommy stared at him, a look of disbelief on his face.

"How'd you figure that out, the Green Ranger blocked all our ways of tracking his powers, and Kim's!" Ethan asked. Mesogog nodded in agreement, and Elsa suddenly stepped up behind him. He glanced at her, then turned back to the screen.

"You are correct Dr. Oliver. But we have our own methods..." he murmured, but a staticy sound resonated through the room, and a fuzzy image appeared behind the rangers. Watching, Tommy watched as a fuzzy figure slowly cleared, and a chilling laugh rang throughout the room. Snarling, he glared as the Green Ranger's image appeared demorphed. Shocked, everyone watched as the Green Ranger glared at them. Tommy ran at him, but fell to the floor, passing right through him.

"Hello Tommy... sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a hologram this time!" He smiled wickedly, and glared at the group. "I have learned that you and Mesogog are trying to locate my hideout, yes?" He grinned maniacally as Tommy snarled at him, but slowly nodded his head. "Well then Tommy, I guess I know what this little thing is, don't I?" Mesogog and Elsa frowned as he held up a tiny silver circlet, barely larger than a quarter. Evil Tommy frowned at the little piece, and laughed wickedly as it vaporized in a flash of green light in his palm. The group all glared at him, Tommy's eyes filled with hatred. A deep chuckle erupted from his throat, and the Green Ranger smiled at the team. "Anyway rangers, I didn't make this little call to chat...I came to tell you that me and Kimmie are taking a little trip." Tommy glared at him, chocolate eyes practically glowing with hatred.

"What do you mean, where are you taking Kim?!" Tommy yelled, and the Green Ranger smirked at him.

"Why Tommy, I'm taking her to a place of pure evil, the place where she nearly destroyed you once..." he whispered, efil laced into his very words. Tommy and the others stared at him, and the Green Ranger let out a sharp cry. "I'm taking her to Muranthias..." Laughing, the hologram disappeared, leaving the group to stare at Tommy in confusion...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim glared at the viewing globe, a trace of fear on her face.

"Why is he taking me to Muranthias..." she whispered, a trace of fear on her face. Ever since being turned evil and nearly killing Tommy and the others, Kim still felt the trace of fear whenever someone mentioned that place.

"He's taking me to Muranthias? But why..." a chilling laugh rang throughout the room, and Kim snarled as evil tommy appeared in a flash of emerald light, his eyes glowing a neon green.

**"Is it just me, or were you just spying on my little chat with the rangers and Mesogog?"** He smiled wickedly, his pearly teeth showing. Kim glared at him, her eyes pools of pure emerald fire. Growling, he quickly moved over to her, and grabbed her arm so tightly that the flesh of Kim's skin whitened to an alabaster color. A sharp cry of pain broke through her lips, and intensified as the Green Ranger snarled, pushing her back into the stone wall. She glared up at him, but nodded hesitantly. Evil Tommy grinned maliciously, and quickly stepped back, tossing Kim to the hard floor. Groaning, she glared up at him, eyes glowing brighter by the second.

"Why are you taking me to Muranthias..." she yelled; the Green Ranger stared at her, and smiled evily.

**"What's wrong Kimmie, do you have bad memories of Muranthias?"** Kim blanched, her eyes instantly swarming with fear. He chuckled, his eyes glowing like emeralds. **"Well sweetheart, I guess I should tell you why we're going to Muranthias, right?"** He waited, and grinned as she stared at him. **"Dear Kimmie, you do remember how you were dipped into the lava pit, correct? Well, even though Maligore was resting there, it wasn't his magic that made it evil...the lava pit was evil to begin with...Maligore just blended it's power with his own." **Kim gaped at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"But...it's still evil?" He nodded, and she slowly rose to her feet, a sudden chill shaking her entire body.

**"The lava's magic can be blended with other magic, and can make it stronger..."** he murmured, and glanced at the far wall, where a fireplace stood, logs burning in its heart. Slowly a wicked smile spread across his face, and Kim drew back as he glanced at her. Growling softly, he darted forward, and grabbed Kim's wrists, hauling her to his chest. **"I'm gonna blend it's magic with that of the Dragonzord Power Coin, and use it to..."**

"Permenantly turn me evil..." she whispered, a low moan of pain escaping her lips. Evil Tommy gazed down at her, his smile growing colder by the second.

**"Because you've already been exposed to the magic of the lava pit, its magic will work better on you...you see Kimmie, when you were first exposed to it, its powers blended with your Dragonzord power, and made you a formidable opponent for the rangers. When the spell was taken off, only the evil was removed from your body. The magic remained, and fueled your powers, slowly turning you into the Dragonzord Warrior..."** he growled, neon green eyes meeting a pair of emerald fire one's.

"No...I won't do it...!" Kim screamed, jerking her wrists out of his grasp. Stumbling, she fell to the stone floor, and glared as the Green Ranger bent down on one knee, their eyes meeting once more.

**"You don't have a choice in the matter Kim...either you do as I say, or the rangers will die a very slow a painful death!"** Kim stared at him, tears pooling in her beautiful green eyes. The Green Ranger smiled, and quickly leaned forward, planting a harsh kiss on her lips. She choked back a harsh sob, and glared as he stood back up, his eyes glowing a neon green. **"I'll be back later Kimmie, and you better be ready...we're gonna have some fun."** Laughing, he disappeared in his trademark flash of light, leaving Kim on the floor, tears of pain and fear running down her cheeks...

Review if you thought it was awsome!!! All flames shall be used to torch my enemy's houses...heehee...


	13. Together Again

Thank you all reviewers, and be happy to know I was not forced to torch anyone's house! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!

Tommy quickly glanced around the room, and frowned as questioning eyes stared at him. Conner smiled hesitantly at him, and glanced at Mesogog; the two stared at each other, and then glanced back at Tommy. Sighing, he grabbed the back of a chair, and quickly turned it around. Tommy dropped into the chair, and smiled briefly as Conner and Ethan followed suit.

"Dr. O, what's Muranthias?" Glancing at Ethan, Tommy leaned back in his chair, glancing at Mesogog. The villain stared at him, and Elsa frowned, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Muranthias is an island in the Nemesis Triangle...a place of pure evil. Divatox captured Kim and Jason once, and planned to feed them to her fiance Maligore, the Flame of Destruction. He lived on Muranthias, in a hidden pit inside a chamber in a volcano. Kim and Jason were dipped into the lava, and Maligore fed on their souls, turning them as evil as him. Kim then tried to kill Kat, and Jason me..." he whispered, his eyes glazing over with memories of the past. Conner gently smiled at him, and Tommy glanced at him. Sighing, Tommy raked his fingers through his spiky hair, and continued. "Luckily an old friend of Zordon's, Lerigot, freed them from the spell before they succeeded." Mesogog stared at him, and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Do you not realize what this means Dr. Oliver..." he whispered, mockery laced into his tone. Tommy stared at him, a confused look on his face. Sighing, Mesogog glared at him, and shook his head. "You fool, how do you think the Dragonzord Warrior's powers surfaced in the first place? The magic of the lava pit is what made her powers awaken; even after the evil was erased from her system by Lerigot, the magic remained in her and awakened her powers. The lava's magic is what's powering her now. As long as it exists, her powers exist." Tommy blinked, and rapidly shook his head.

"That's impossible, the whole chamber was destroyed after Maligore awakened!" Mesogog growled, his eyes glowing a pale gold.

"Apparently not...it's still there, and as powerful as ever. Not to mention the fact that it's still evil...when Maligore was destroyed, his evil magic returned to the pit, and lies there today." Tommy stared at him, and slowly realization hit him in the face. Conner and Ethan glanced at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. Clenching his hands into fists, Tommy jumped out of his chair, and turned towards the two teens.

"Guys, if the Green Ranger gets Kim back to that island, he can use the well's powers with the Dragonzord power coin to turn her permenantly evil!" The two gasped, quickly stepping away from their mentor. "Because my evil self has the coin, he has the control. Combine its powers with the evil magic of the pit..."

"And you get a very angry Kim..." Conner murmured, and glanced at Ethan. The two stared as Tommy nodded, his eyes reflecting his pain. Mesogog and Elsa stared at the small group, frowns on their faces. Suddenly a beeping noise rang through the room, and Mesogog let out a soft chuckle. Tommy glanced at them, a frown appearing on his handsome face. Elsa hurriedly whispered a few words, and Mesogog nodded at her.

"It seems that Elsa had pinpointed the signal of the Green Ranger's hideout..." he murmured in a soft voice, but the note of triumph in his voice was heard by the rangers. Tommy frowned, and stared at him in confusion.

"But my evil self destroyed your tracking device...I saw him!" Mesogog nodded.

"You are correct Dr. Oliver, but Elsa and I were smart enough to plant another device in his headquarters...just in case." Tommy chuckled, and flashed him a quick smile. He watched as Mesogog fiddled with something at the desk he sat at, and suddenly an image flickered to life on the screen; it formed a dark and foreboding landscape, a towering building standing in its misty background. Frowning, Tommy gazed closer at the image, and suddenly his eyes widened in shock.

"The Moon Palace...but I thought it was destroyed. Hmm, he must have used the green power coin to rebuild it..." he frowned, and stared as Mesogog raised a circular disc, with flashing lights and buttons all over it. He quickly pushed one of the buttons, and another fuzzy image replaced the first one, this of a large room with a massive fireplace on its far wall. A dainty figure clad in a torn and ragged green dress sat in front of the burning fire, her eyes a emerald green highlighted with golden streaks from the red-gold flames. "Kim..." he whispered, a frantic smile spreading across his face. Gasping, she glanced up, and their eyes met, chocolate peering into green-gold...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sighing, Kim grabbed a pillow off the lavish green-silk strewn bed. A soft growl erupted from the back of her throat, and she threw the pillow at the stone wall, a scream of rage escaping her lips; the Green Ranger had been smart, and had placed a spell on the room to prevent her from leaving...meaning her powes were practically useless. A strand of dark chocolate hair fell in her face, and she hurriedly tucked it back into place. She glared into the golden flames burning in the fireplace, and jumped as a frantic beeping rang throughout the room. Frowning she hurriedly ran towards the fireplace, and blinked; the beeping seemed to be coming from the red-gold flames. Kim quickly raised her scarred hand, and smiled as it glowed a bright green, a shielding of green energy wrapping around her palm and fingers. The golden flames hissed as she stuck her hand into the burning flames, a smirk crossing her face as she slowly withdrew a round silver disk, barely larger than a bottle cap. Kim gasped as the disk glowed a silvery-white, and a column of white light shot up from it. Slowly, a face appeared from the white light, and she smirked as Tommy's face appeared in the column.

"Nice to see ya Handsome..." she smiled, and stared into his deep chocolate eyes. Sighing, he smiled at her, but glanced away as a faint coughing was heard. Mesogog and Elsa stared at the spiky haired man, looks of uncomfort on their faces.

"If you don't mind Dr. Oliver, Elsa and I shall depart, leaving you and Kimmie alone..." and with that, they disappeared off the screen, and Kim's screen stretched to fit it. Tommy frowned as he glimpsed the background behind her; the Green Ranger had placed her in the very room that they had shared during her stay on the moon. Kim glanced behind her, and grinned at him.

"Yeah, creepy isn't it?" He nodded, and stared as Kim smiled at him, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Kim, I guess you know the Green Ranger's plans, right?" She bit her lip, quickly averting her eyes. Tommy frowned at her, and she hesitantly nodded as she glanced back at him.

"Tommy...he's gonna put me back in the pit, and turn me evil again..." she whispered, and Tommy flinched as he heard the pain and fear in her voice. She watched as Conner and Ethan walked up behind Tommy, happy yet worried smiles on their faces. Kim gave them a quick nod of the head, and glanced back at Tommy. Frowning, he stared at her, and felt a small smile cross her face. "Don't worry Handsome, I'll be ok..." he raised an eyebrow at her, causing a frown to replace her smile.

"Kim, can you teleport?" She stared at him, a 'are you a moron' expression on her face.

"No Dr. Oliver, I can't teleport...your charming evil counterpart has put a spell on the room; I can't leave..." she quipped, and shrugged as he frowned at her sarcastic tone. Ethan gaped at her, and instantly a bright smile crossed his face.

"Hey Kim, why not use your powers to teleport Dr. O to you? You said the spell kept you in the room, but maybe it doesn't keep people from getting in!" Tommy and Kim stared at him, and slowly a big smirk appeared on her face. Grinning she quickly raised her hand, trademark scar once again glowing a pale emerald green. Tommy nodded at her, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Let's give it a try!" Kim focused, and a fleeting smirk crossed her face as a green ring of energy formed on the floor in the Control Room, circling around Tommy in a flash of emerald light. A faint growl tickled the back of her throat as Kim's body started to glow with the energy, her eyes emerald pools of fire. Her eyes met Tommy's and a loving smile formed on his face. Ethan and Conner blinked as Tommy was completely enveloped in the light, and disappeared in a flash of green and crackling energy. Kim grinned as the shining column of light appeared in her room, Tommy emerging from the neon shadows. A soft laugh broke from his lips as Kim darted into his arms; he smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Wow, I really missed that..." he murmured, his eyes staring into her's. Suddenly a gagging noise was heard, and the two glanced back at the screen; Ethan and Conner stared at them, looks of disgust on their faces. Kim smirked, and grabbed the back of Tommy's neck, planting a firmer kiss on his lips. Tommy moaned, and grinned as she pulled away, a mischevious smirk on his face. "Ok, not that this isn't fun, but how are we supposed to get back?" Ethan nodded, and furiously typed on the keyboard. A few minutes later he grinned, and glanced up at Kim and Tommy.

"Ok, I found out a way...all we have to do is..."

**"I'm sorry, am I interrupting a private moment?"** Kim felt a shiver chase down her spine, and glared as the Green Ranger appeared out of the shadows across the room, fully morphed in green and gold. Tommy snarled, his arms tightening protectively around her waist. The Green Ranger walked towards the two, stopping in front of the fireplace; smirking, he quickly stooped, and grabbed the silver disk off the ground. Tommy gaped as the coin disintegrated in his palm, and felt a growl errupt from his throat. Kim blanched as the screen blinked, and slowly flickered off, leaving the three of them alone. Evil Tommy chuckled, and glanced over at the two of them. **"About time you showed up Dr. Oliver, I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever figure out how to get him here..." **he smiled wickedly, and chuckled softly as Kim snarled, her eyes glowing a pale green. Tommy glared at him, but gasped as he glanced at the spot the coin had been, his eyes darkening in realization.

"You knew the coin was there the whole time! You left it there knowing Kim would find it, and would use her powers to teleport me here..." he snarled, rage clouding over his chocolate orbs. Gasping, Kim stared at the Green Ranger, and snarled as he stepped a few paces closer; Tommy quickly stepped in front of her, hiding Kim from his evil self's piercing gaze.

**"Ah, are we being the protective boyfriend Tommy?" **He laughed scornfully. Tommy growled at him, and Kim moved to stand beside Tommy as Green Ranger powered down, identical neon eyes meeting. A soft chuckle sounded from him as he gave her an evil smile, his pearly teeth flashing in the red-gold flames. Tommy and Kim stared at him, looks of hatred on both of their faces. Evil Tommy glanced at the both of them, and held up a long sword with a curved handle; the Sword of Darkness. Kim felt a scream wrench from her throat as Tommy was sent flying into the stone wall by a shot of emerald green energy; evil Tommy smirked, but screamed in rage as Kim slammed into his chest, knocking him back to the cold floor. His eyes flashed in anger, and Kim's echoed his as she jumped back to her feet. The Green Ranger glared up at her, a cruel smirk spreading across his face as he raised an open hand; the Dragonzord Power Coin rested in his palm. Growling, he focused as a wave of green energy swirled around the coin, and chuckled as Kim dropped back to the stone floor, a moan of pain escaping her lips. **"Poor Kimmie, does your head hurt..."** he whispered, laughing as she glared up at him, tears of pain flowing down her cheeks. Evil Tommy smirked at her, but his eyes darkened as he saw Tommy; he slowly pulled himself up off the floor, his deep chocolate eyes glaring at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He shouted, quickly moving to kneel beside Kim. The Green Ranger smirked, and clenched his fist around the coin; instantly Kim screamed in agony, her scar throbbing with green energy. Tommy quickly pulled her into his arms, and glared as his evil self unclenched his fist, Kim's screams turned into muffled sobs. Moaning, she glanced up at him, slowly pulling away from him, and rising to her feet. Tommy followed suit, and pulled her against his chest, his eyes focused on his evil self.

**"I believe that because I hold the coin, I have control...and because the spell you placed on Kimmie still exists, I can make her suffer in any way I see fit. However, I can't control her, yet..."** he sneered, his eyes falling on Kim's shaking form. Tommy glared at him, his eyes burning like open flames. His evil self chuckled, and walked over to the two, slamming his hand into Tommy's shoulder. Growling, Tommy was pushed back, and sent toppling to the floor. The Green Ranger smiled wickedly at him, and stooped over, grabbing Kim's arm with strong fingers. She glared up at him, a groan of pain teasing her lips as he jerked her to her feet, and pushed her over to the green silk strewn bed.

"Leave her alone!" He glanced back, and snarled as he saw Tommy rise to his feet, and get into a fighting stance. Thrusting out his hand, he yelled "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Nothing happened. The Green Ranger chuckled, and grinned at his older self.

**"You idiot, don't you think I would've figured you'd try to do that? This room is designed to resist all powers except my own...the only reason Kim got you here is because I allowed it!"** Tommy snarled at him, but stopped as Kim moaned, her eyes glowing green with rage as she slowly rose off the bed. Evil Tommy smirked, and snapped his fingers; Tommy was thrown back against the wall, and heavy silver manacles closed around his wrists, shining chains connecting him to the wall. Kim gaped at the two, and she slowly turned her head back towards the Green Ranger. Snarling, she stepped towards him, but screamed as a shock of energy raced through her body; it felt as if someone had replaced her blood with liquid fire. A low moan swept through the room, and she collapsed to her knees, her eyes never leaving those of Tommy's evil self. Tommy struggled against his bonds, but it was no use; the manacles only tightened around his wrists. A quick glance in his direction made Kim even angrier, and her eyes glowed with the power of a thousand suns.

"You son of a bitch, let him go!" The Green Ranger smirked, and shook his head. Kim snarled, and darted towards him, but stopped as another shockwave of energy coursed through her veins. Tommy yelled in anger as she collapsed, her scarred hand clutched tightly into a fist.

**"Dear Kimmie, if only you would stop resisting..."** he murmured, his eyes trailing insolently over the bare skin her torn and ragged dress revealed. Tommy snarled against the wall, and pulled at the bonds as his evil self calmly approached Kim, lust apparent in his dark eyes. Leaning over, he quickly grabbed her arm, and hauled her roughly to her feet, laughing at her scream in pain.

"LET HER GO!" Cackling, the Green Ranger glanced back at Tommy, and gave him a wicked smile.

**"No, we're going to have some fun..." **he whispered, and glanced down at Kim; she glared at him, but tears of fear and pain rolling down her face ruined the facade. Tommy stared at her, and she glanced up at him, chocolate eyes meeting a pair of doe ones. Kim smiled hesitantly, but tears still ran down her cheeks as evil Tommy pushed her down onto the massive bed, and slowly climbed up after her. A low moan escaped her lips, and Kim quickly moved away from him, but was stopped as her back met the headboard. **"There's nowhere to go Kimmie..."** he murmured, a smirk crossing his face. But, he quickly recoiled as she slapped him bodily across the face, her eyes filled with anger. Tommy grinned, but gasped as his evil self glared at her, and quickly grabbed her long brown hair, slamming her back down against the matress. Glowering, he pinned her by the arms, and two pairs of glowing green eyes met, anger apparent in both. Kim snarled, and thrashed against his strong hands, but to no avail. The Green Ranger glared down at her, and slowly an evil grin replaced his look of anger. He quickly jumped off the bed, and moved to stand by his older self. **"Fine. You may be able to withstand pain, but how well can your precious boyfriend?" **He smiled, and quickly punched him in the stomach, laughing as he groaned in pain. Kim glared at the Green Ranger, and moved to climb off the bed. Evil Tommy smirked, and the Sword of Darkness appeared once more in his hand. She stopped as he held the tip of the blade aganist Tommy's neck, the three all staring at one another.

"No..." she whispered, her pain evident in her trembling voice. The Green Ranger smiled wickedly, and glanced at his older self; Tommy snarled at him, anger etched into his face. Kim stared at him, her eyes welling up with tears. Tommy smiled at her, but she shook her head, and turned to the Green Ranger. A knowing smirk spread across his face, and Kim hesitantly stepped over to him, until the two stood face to face. She glanced at Tommy, and gave him a small smile, one filled with pain and love. Evil Tommy stared at her, and roughly grabbed her chin, turning her face up to his. Tommy growled as his evil self placed a demanding kiss upon her lips, chocolate eyes watching the two in anger. Gasping, Kim glared as the Green Ranger pulled away, her eyes glowing in anger. Strong fingers wrapped around her wrist, and he pulled her over to the massive bed, and a smirk crossed his face.

**"Well Kimmie, I'm waiting..."** he smiled, and glanced over at his older self as Kim slowly climbed onto the bed. Tommy glared at him with dark eyes, a growl erupting from his lips. He smiled at him, and moved onto the bed, Kim glaring at him with doe eyes. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the front of her dress, and tore the material with his strong hands. Kim gaped at him, and moved to grab the torn cloth. **"Don't even think about it..."** he whispered angrily. Kim whimpered as he slapped her hands away, and a gasp escaped her lips as he ripped the cloth even more, until her bra and stomach were revealed. Smiling wickedly, he pointed at the ripped dress, and Kim hesitantly removed what was left. Tommy stared as his evil self ran a hand up her bare leg, a snarl escaping his lips. The Green Ranger glanced at him, and smiled at him as he quickly removed his green shirt. Kim gasped as she was hauled against his bare chest, his fingers twirling in her dark hair. A single tear fell down her cheek, and she quickly closed her eyes as the Green Ranger undid the clasp of her bra, throwing the material to the floor. She jerked away as he reached out to touch her, her eyes glowing a pale emerald color. 

"Don't you touch me!" He stared at her, and growled softly. But, a loud coughing noise interrupted the two, and he glared as Epilaun entered the room, a uncomfortable look on his face.

"My Lord, I have retrieved the..." evil Tommy held up his hand, glaring at his minion. Snapping his fingers, Tommy fell to the floor with a groan, the manacles disappearing around his wrist. Kim quickly darted off the bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two glared at the Green Ranger, and he glared back. He hurriedly swept his eyes over Kim's bare chest, and she blushed. Tommy snarled, and removed his black dress shirt, draping it over her bare chest.

**"We will continue this later..."** the Green Ranger snarled, and disappeared in a flash of emerald light, taking Epilaun with him. Tommy sighed, and gently kissed Kim on the forehead. She smiled hesitantly, but felt burning tears slide down her cheek. She hurriedly slipped her arms into the shirt, and pulled it around her chest. Tommy quickly rose to his feet, pulling Kim with him. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on it, smiling as Kim followed suit. Laying back in his strong arms, she gently smiled up at him, and the two layed back on the soft bed, Tommy pulling her tightly to his chest.

"He'll never touch you Beautiful...not as long as I'm here..." he whispered, and slowly fell asleep, his love dozing off as well, her scarred palm glowing a pale green...

Yeah, the ending might suck, and I'm sorry...but, I had to end it somehow! Anyway, please review...all flames will be used to burn anything pink!! (I despise the color pink)


	14. Seduction at it's Most Dangerous

Heehee, sorry I gave you guys such a scare...I honestly didn't mean for you to think that I was ending the story! Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!!!!!!

**Warning: Do Not Read If Under The Age Of 16 yrs!!!!!!**

(or if you're like me, and simply don't give a damn...)

The Green Ranger stared down at the sleeping forms of Kimberly and Tommy, an ugly smirk spreading across his face. He watched with dark chocolate eyes as Kim moaned, and rolled over in her sleep, a lock of hair falling over her face. A low growl awakened in his throat as his older self unconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tight against his muscular chest. Chocolate eyes suddenly flared to life, green flames burning with an unearthly intensity.

**"Well Dr. Oliver, you may think you can protect her, but not even you can save her in her dreams..."** he snarled, and quickly placed a gloved hand on Kim's arm. He smirked as a swirling green vortex of energy wrapped around him, his laughter ringing off the stone walls as he disappeared in a flash of emerald light...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Swirling gray mist enveloped Kim's tiny form, and she slowly glanced around, her eyes widening in shock.

"Wha...where am I?!" She tensed as a wicked laugh rang throughout the tiny space, and her eyes burned green as the Green Ranger appeared, unmorphed. He grinned, his pearly teeth flashing in the dim light. Slowly stepping towards her, evil Tommy chuckled as Kim quickly backed away, and slammed into a very familiar barrier. She glared at him, but it gave away to a slight frown as he held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

**"Now Kim, I didn't bring you here to battle..."** he murmured, a calm note in his voice. Kim stared at him, and slowly moved away from the barrier, a piercing gaze falling on him.

"Ok, so what you bring me here for?" She glanced him up and down, eying his tight black pants and green silk shirt. The Green Ranger smiled seductively, and chuckled as Kim's face took on a rosy blush.

**"Dear Kimmie, do you really have to ask that?" **He took another step towards her, laughing wickedly as she glanced quickly to the side. Evil Tommy grinned, and quickly leaped forward, his arm moving to block her escape route. Kim snarled at him, but it slowly died as he placed his other arm against the barrier, leaving her trapped between his strong arms. The Green Ranger smiled down at her, laughing as her eyes slowly faded back to their deep doe brown. A low moan tore from her lips, and she glared up at him angrily.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! I'm not going to become your evil warrior, and I'm definantly not gonna be your bride!" She screamed, her eyes flashing a dangerous emerald green. The Green Ranger stared at her, and slowly a low chuckle sounded from his lips. He stared at her, a cold smile spreading across his face.

**"Oh, is that what you think..." **he whispered, his hand slowly falling to drift across her bare leg. Kim gasped, a low groan sounding from her rosy lips. A seductive glint came into his eyes, and evil Tommy let that hand rest there, bare skin touching bare skin. **"Let me tell you something Kimberly,"** he said ,**"you are going to become my dark warrior, and then my evil bride...You will be under my power, and no one will be able to save you!" **He glared at her, and grabbed her upper arm, his strong fingers tightening around her pale flesh. A low groan of pain broke from her lips, and Kim screamed as he angrily tossed her to the floor. Evil Tommy stared at her, his eyes roaming over her long legs, and black-shirted chest. **"You are quite beautiful..."** he whispered, seduction and lust burning in his dark eyes. Kim whimpered as he slowly leaned down, running a long finger over her silken cheek. She shivered, and feebly tried backing away from him, a mistake in the very least. The Green Ranger snarled at her, and grabbed the front of her shirt, slamming her back into the cold and misty floor.

"Please...stop..." she whispered, tears of pain running down her cheeks. Evil Tommy stared down at her, and a wicked smile quickly spread across his face.

**"Stop what Kimmie? Stop this..."** he grinned, a hand drifting lazily over her leg, sending goosebumps over her skin. Kim groaned, her scarred palm started to glow as if alit with tiny emeralds. Evil Tommy leaned down on one knee, and slowly kissed the soft flesh of her throat, gently nipping the skin and drawing a tiny droplet of ruby red blood. He quickly licked away the drop, his eyes glowing with bright green fire. Kim glared at him, and quickly rose up on her arms, doe eyes staring into green fire. The Green Ranger grinned evilly, and pulled her by the waist into his lap, a low chuckle teasing his lips. **"You are mine..."** he murmured, and quickly grabbed the front of her shirt, tearing it down the middle and throwing the remains to the floor. Kim gasped, and crossed her arms over her bare chest, tears flowing from her misty eyes. He stared at her, and slowly pried her arms apart, running a hand across her naked chest. Kim groaned as the Sword of Darkness appeared in the Green Ranger's free hand, the tip of the blade soon pressed against her bare chest. Evil Tommy smiled wickedly, and pushed her to the floor, laughing as she cried out in pain. **"You are mine Kimmie, and I'm going to prove it!" **He raised the sword, and suddenly slashed it down across her arm, a twisted smile spreading across his face as a long cut appeared, blood flowing down Kim's arm in a blink of an eye. She gasped in pain, quickly placing a hand over the wound, but the blood continued to seep through her fingers, dripping to the floor and disappearing in the gray mist.

"You bastard!" He growled softly, his eyes burning with green flames. Reaching out, he fiercely slapped her hand away, and grasped her arm, his fingers slipping on her hot blood. Kim screamed, a burning pain radiating from her whole arm.

**"I think this is enough for now. Just remember Kimberly...you belong to me!" **Kim felt a buzzing pain flash in her skull, and she slowly fell back to the floor, a darkness appearing before her open eyes...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"KIM, WAKE UP!" Her eyes quickly snapped open, and she frowned as she stared into a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"Tommy...is that you?" She hesitantly rose up, Tommy's arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her steady. A blinding headache rang through her head, and she blinked several times, rainbow lights dancing in prisms before her eyes. Tommy raised her chin, his eyes staring into her own, worry and fear imbedded in their chocolate shade.

"Beautiful, are you ok?" Glancing down, he gasped softly as he saw the cut on her arm, oozing red blood all over her pale arm. A low snarl came from him, and he quickly grabbed a sheet, tearing the delicate material into long strips.

**"Now Tommy, we wouldn't want to do that..."** he glanced around, and felt his hands clench into fists as the Green Ranger walked over to them, morphed in his uniform. Tommy quickly grabbed another sheet, and wrapped it around her pale form, growling at the purple bruises beginning to show on her creamy flesh. Evil Tommy chuckled, and quickly grabbed Kim's arm, hauling her off the bed and into his arms. The Green Ranger wrapped a tight hand around her cut, laughing as it glowed an emerald green. Kim gasped as the blood disappated, and slowly he removed his gloved palm; the cut hand turned into a long scar, burning red and glittering with green specks of power. Tommy snarled, and leaped off the bed, slamming his shoulder into the Green Ranger's chest.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The two rolled on the floor, fists wailing and teeth gnashing. Kim screamed, and a bolt of green power shot at the two, blasting them apart in a flash of green lightning. She gasped, her eyes growing wide, and filled with shock, and fear. Tommy jumped to his feet, and ran over to her, his strong arms moving around her waist. Evil Tommy glared at them, and slowly climbed to his feet, glowing green eyes focused on Kim; she stared at him, a single tear falling down her cheek.

**"You fools, do you really think you can beat me?" **he chuckled, an evil laugh laced with anger. **"Here soon we'll be leaving for Muranthias, and not even your precious ranger friends will be able to save you then!"** Tommy stared at him, a confused look on his face.

"And how exactly do you plan to get us there? The only way we got there last time was by using our Turbo morphers, and Kim and Jason by Lerigot..." he said, glancing at Kim. The Green Ranger sneered, and slowly raised his hand. In his palm lay a golden wand, a crystal at its end.

**"I had Epilaun go pick this up for me from your little friend Lerigot...unfortunantly he told me that the little fool refused to give it up without a fight, so..."** he slashed a finger across his throat, and Kim stared at him, a moan of pain escaping her lips.

"You killed Lerigot..." she whispered, and suddenly buried her face in Tommy's shoulder, silent tears falling into his black t-shirt. he glared at his evil self, and slowly shook his head.

"Wait, how do you plan to use the key? It's...was Lerigot's, and he was the only one that could use it!" He stared as the Green Ranger fingered the wand, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

**"No, Maligore could get through the Nemesis Triangle as well...and since he's dead, and all of his powers returned to the pit, then only one other person can get through..."** he smiled under his helmet, glowing eyes focusing on Kim. She blanched, and felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Me..." she whispered, and leaned closer to Tommy. Evil Tommy nodded silently, his fingers lightly toying with the little wand.

**"Correct Kimmie...and once we're there,"** he murmured ,**"well, you know how that goes." **Tommy glared at him, and Kim blinked as another wave of power passed through her. Moaning, she collapsed to the floor, Tommy quickly falling to his knees beside her. The Green Ranger watched as Tommy picked her up, and gently deposited her on the bed.

"What's going on?" He stared at her, and sneered as his younger self walked over, placing a gloved hand on her head. He smirked, and quickly crossed his arms, a soft chuckle sounding through the room.

**"I believe this is happening because she is finally tapping into her source of power...even though I was the one who awakened her powers, the powers from Maligore's pit are the one's who really awakened them. They strengthened her meager scrap of power, turning them into a power stronger than anything we've ever even imagined." **Tommy blinked, but slowly nodded his head.

"Ok...I guess that makes sense. But how do we make her better?" His evil self glanced at him, and sighed heavily.

**"You know, for a teacher you're pretty stupid. She needs to be put back in the pit, to finally access her final range of powers, and to truely become the Dragonzord Warrior. Once she does, she'll be so powerful it's unimaginable!" **Tommy glared at him, and slowly reached out, grabbing one of Kim's hands and enclosing it in his own.

"And if she doesn't..." he stared at evil Tommy, and frowned as he saw him glance away.

**"Then she could very possible die..."** Tommy sighed, and watched as Kim moaned in her sleep, her hand gripping the sheets with a vice-like grip.

"So no matter what she's gotta go back to Muranthias...and you're gonna turn her evil when we get there..." the Green Ranger nodded, and slowly crossed his arms. The two glared at each other, and evil Tommy nodded his head.

**"If I have my way about it..."**

I kinda made this chapter to fill up some blank spaces, so I hope you guys till liked it...PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!

Oh, and by the way, Taneil says hi. She's been on vacation for a while (actually she went to haunt one of my best friends), but she's back now...can anyone say "A chapter a day keeps the demon faerie away..." I think that's gonna be a new quote of mine for a while.


	15. Tricks of the Green Ranger

Jps1926, this chapter's dedicated to you, 'cause you gave me the best review, and the funniest! I love your comment about my evil Tommy, and the one from the show...that's what made me laugh. He is really evil, isn't he? Anyway, I hope everybody enjoys the chappie!!!!

Tommy stared down at his beloved Kimberly, frowning as his evil self smirkingly pulled the sheets up over her chest. The Green Ranger glanced at him, and grinned under his green and gold helmet.

**"What's wrong Tommy? Can't take a little competition..." **he chuckled. Tommy glared at him, and shook his head furiously.

"Like you'd have any chance with her!" Evil Tommy smirked at his older self, his eyes flashing green under his tinted mask.

**"Whatever you say...you'll be singing a different tune once I turn her evil. In fact, you might not be singing at all..."** he snarled, and disappeared in a flash of emerald light. Tommy glanced around, and growled softly, turning to sit down in a cushy green chair, his eyes staring into the golden-red glames in the fireplace...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason and Kira sat on the vast couch at Hayley's Cyberspace, watching while Trent groaned in pain as Hayley tightened a coarse white bandage around his bare chest.

"Trent, you have got to hold still!" He glared at her, but his face transformed into a look of pain as she fastened the bandages, a small frown on her face. "Ok, I'm done, but you're done fighting for at least the rest of the week..." he nodded, and moved to sit by Kira and Jason on the couch, smiling as Kira gently rubbed his shoulder.

"GUYS!" They all jumped, and Jason quickly rose up off the couch as Ethan and Conner ran through the closed doors. Gasping the two stopped in front of him, their eyes glancing frantically from side to side.

"Conner, Ethan, what's wrong?" They stared at him, and Conner slowly felt a frown cross his face.

"Jason, Tommy...he..." Jason glared at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Ethan sighed, and stepped forward.

"Elsa planted a tracking device on the moon. We used it to communicate with Kimberly, and I figured out how to get Dr. O to the moon. He went, and the Green Ranger found out. Apparently he used the tracking device as a decoy, to get him on the moon. Then Green Ranger destroyed the thing, and now Dr. O and Kim are stuck on the moon, and we have no way to communicate with them..." he stuttered, gasping for breath. Jason stared at him, and slowly nodded his head.

"Ok, I'v heard weirder..."

**"Oh I bet you have Jason..."** the team glanced around, and glared as they saw the Green Ranger; he leaned against the bar, eyes glowing under his helmet. A low chuckle escaped his lips, and he slowly walked towards the group, smirking as he glanced at Trent. **"The reason I'm here rangers is to tell you that me and the two lovebirds are heading off to Muranthias...today." **He smiled, glowing eyes staring out from his tinted viser. Jason gaped at him, and the Green Ranger smirked as he saw a flash of fear race through his brown eyes. **"Ah, apparently both you and Kimmie have bad memories of that place...and lucky Kim, she gets to relive them all. I'm sure your aware of the fact that I was the one who awakened her powers,"** he drawled, and smirked at the Red Ranger, **"but that it was the pit itself that made her what she is today. Unfortunantly, there is a small issue with her powers. Kim must be put back in the pit, or else her powers would slowly kill her..."** Jason gaped at him, and Trent felt tears coming to his eyes.

"So she has to go back, no matter what?" Evil Tommy nodded, glowing eyes fading slighty, and turning the color of bright peridot's.

**"Yeah...the little fact that I'm going to turn her evil is just a little twist on my behalf. So rangers, are you going to try to stop me, or leave fate in your brilliant Tommy's hands..."** he whispered, staring intently at Jason. He peered at the other rangers, chuckling quietly as they all glanced at one another. Jason glanced back at them, and slowly turned back towards the Green Ranger.

"There's not much we can do, is there? You apparently have means of getting to Muranthias, and we don't. No matter what Kim has to be put back in the pit, so its not like we can stop you there...but as for turning her evil, Tommy's the only one who would have a chance of turning her back anyways, or stopping you." He frowned, his eyes welling up with tears. The Green Ranger slowly reached up, and removed his green and black helmet. Long curly brown hair fell around his shoulders, and glowing eyes stared at the rangers, golden flames at their centers.

**"Too true Jason..."** he murmured, and turned back towards the doorway. He stopped, and glanced back at them, a smirk gracing his handsome features. **"Stay out of my way rangers...you're out of your league. Tommy and Kim are the only ones who can beat me, and that's not very likely to happen..."** he smiled, and vanished in a flash of peridot light...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim glared at the marble ceiling, relaxing into the long chaise lounge by the fire. Golden flames highlighted her brown eyes, and she slowly fingered her scarred palm, frowning as it glittered with specks of green energy. Tommy had gone to the bathroom, and she had awaken in an empty room, the scar on her arm burning with a white-hot intensity. She rubbed a hand alongst her scarred arm, her eyes flashing a bright neon green.

"Stupid son of a bitch..." she snarled, glaring at the glowing flames in the fireplace.

"Kim?" She glanced up, and saw Tommy hovering over her, a gentle smile on his face. "Nice to see your awake..." he murmured, moving to sit beside her on the lounge. Kim smiled faintly, entwining her long fingers with his.

"Nice to be awake..." he smiled at her, but felt a frown replace it as she ran her free hand absently over her scarred arm. Tommy quickly grabbed her hand, his dark eyes peering into her doe ones. She stared at him, flecks of green awakening in her brown eyes. Kim hesitantly leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on his lips, her eyes slowly closing. Tommy smirked, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. A low moan escaped Kim's lips as he reached up, tugging at the emerald sheet wrapped around her body.

"You are mine..." he growled, and Kim gasped, pulling away from him.

"What did you just say?" She stared at him, a low moan starting in her throat. In a flash of silky green sheets she jumped up off the couch, and glared as Tommy smiled at her, his eyes flashing emerald green. He slowly rose of the lounge, bright green energy swirling around him. Kim growled as he was shrouded in peridot-emerald light, his body shifting and morphing.

**"I believe I said that you belong to me..."** she glared as the Green Ranger emerged, unmorphed and eyes flashing green. He walked forward, and quickly grabbed onto Kim's arm, fingering the long scar.

"Yeah, in your dreams!" She jerked away, her eyes turning peridot green. Evil Tommy smirked at her, and his gaze fell to the green sheet, lingering on the cleavage it revealed.

**"I think you'll remember what I can do to you in your dreams Kimmie..."** he chuckled, grinning as she growled at him, her eyes darkening to a deep emerald green. Kim shuddered as the Green Ranger grabbed at a long strand of hair that had fallen in her face, pushing it back behind her ear.

"What's going on here?!" The two glanced at the far side of the room; Tommy had emerged from the dark hallway, a green towel slung over his bare shoulders, water droplets falling onto his chest. Kim quickly dashed over to him, her eyes mimicking emerald fire. Tommy glared at his evil self, his arms holding her tight to his chest. Evil Tommy snarled at them, the Sword of Darkness appearing in his hand. Slowly he held it up, its blade glowing a neon green. Kim gasped softly as her scarred hand glittered, and she glared as the Green Ranger stepped forward, a low chuckle sounding from his lips.

**"We are leaving for Muranthias...and I need Kimmie to get us there."** He quickly snared Kim's wrist in his hand, dragging her to the center of the room. Evil Tommy motioned his older self forward, and Tommy moved to stand a few steps behind Kim. The Green Ranger held out his free hand, and Lerigot's wand appeared; he handed it to Kim, and smirked as she took it, a frown on her face. **"And now for the final touch..."** he murmured, and placed his palm to Kim's scarred one. A flash of emerald light erupted between the two hands, and he quickly pulled away. Kim gaped as a long dagger formed in her hand, detailed in green and gold; the Dragon Dagger. **'With this you can harness your energy, much like I can...only today you'll be using it with that little alien's wand to teleport us to Muranthias."** Tommy gaped at him, and Kim shuddered as that name rang through her ears; Muranthias...evil Tommy pushed him out of the way, so Tommy stood at least a foot away from them. Kim glared at the Green Ranger, growling softly as he took her wrists, dragging her to her knees. As she held the Dragon Dagger and the wand, a circle of glittering green light appeared around the three. Kim gasped softly, her eyes glancing at Tommy; he smiled hesitantly at her, but it withered away as the Green Ranger bent down over her, green silk shirt whispering as he moved. **"Cross the dagger and wand, and focus Kimmie…"** She blinked back tears, but did as he said. Tommy gasped as the circle flashed, and a large dome of green light shone over them. Kim moaned as the wand and dagger glittered with the same light, and her scar shone with peridot light. Evil Tommy smirked as a bolt of emerald lightning shot through the dome, and they disappeared out of the dark room. Kim and Tommy watched as flashes of light zoomed past them, and she felt a shiver travel up her spine as swirls of red light traveled around them. The Green Ranger let out a wicked laugh, and Kim groaned as the light focused, and she slowly wrapped her arms around herself. Slowly stone walls and the familiar serpent head were revealed, all dusted with flaming light.

"No, we're back…" she glanced around, taking in the stone walls and fire-consumed pit.

"**Yes Kimmie…we're back at Muranthias…"**

Haha, they're finally there!!! Please review to read more!!!


	16. the Beauty of Hell

**Thanks to:**

**gigletrig: heehee, so true...**

**Taeniaea: thanks, and to be nice I updated soon! )**

**Sniff...I want more reviewers...oh well!**

Kim felt hot tears rolling down her pale cheeks, eyes fading to a dull watery green. She stared at the stone walls, and the huge pit in the center of the room, lava and fire spewing out of it. A low moan broke through her trembling lips, and she quickly started to back away. Evil Tommy glanced at her, and snagged onto her pale wrist, hauling her up beside him. Tommy growled at him, and reached out for his bracelet.

**"Now Tommy, we can't have you doing that..."** he drawled, and held up the Sword of Darkness; evil Tommy touched the tip of the blade to the ground, laughing as a bolt of energy slammed into his older self, knocking him back to the ground. Kim screamed, her voice echoing off the glittering stone. Tommy groaned, as slowly raised his head, chocolate eyes glaring into neon green ones. Strong fingers tightened around Kimberly's dainty wrist, turning the flesh an alabaster white. Snarling, the Green Ranger threw Kim to the ground, and walked over to Tommy, a low chuckle sounding from his throat. He stared down at his older self, and quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him up and back against the wall. Strong chains ensnared his wrists, shining red in the ruby flames. They both gasped as a low moan rang through the desolate room, and the Green Ranger smirked; Kim had slowly risen back to her knees, the torn and dirty green sheet twisted around her body. He stared at her, and waved his hand in the air; heavy handcuffs appeared around her wrists, an alloy blocking her very powers.

"Kim..." she glanced at the wall, her eyes welling up with tears as she saw Tommy chained to the wall. The Green Ranger snarled at his older self, and dragged her by the handcuffs over to the pit. Kim shuddered, the heat baring on her bare flesh.

"Please...don't do this. Don't put me back in there..." she whispered, fear laced into her very voice.

**"Scream all you want Kimmie...you're going back in the pit. In fact, either way you'd have to go back in it anyways..."** he smirked, chuckling at her look of confusion. **"Your powers are going haywire Kim. The only way for you to live would be for you to go back in the pit, to get a dosage of energy that your powers would need to stabelize." **Kim gaped at him, and slowly glanced back at Tommy.

"Is that true..." she murmured quietly, gazing into his dark eyes. He silently nodded, removing his gaze from her pentrating one. Evil Tommy watched as she turned back to him, a look of pain on her face. A wicked smile spread across his face, and he slowly grabbed her wrists, moving to attach them to the dangling ropes held from the vast ceiling. The Green Ranger grinned at her, and slowly placed the Dragonzord Power Coin in her palm. She glanced up at it, and frowned. "You put the spell on the coin...that's how you're gonna turn me evil." He nodded, and closed her hand around the coin. Kim glared at him, and snarled softly as he walked over to the wheel, and started to turn it, lowering her slowly into the pit.

"Kim..." she glanced at Tommy, her eyes glowing a faint green as she stared at him. "Beautiful, just remember...I love you." Kim smiled, but it faded as she glanced back down at the churning lava beneath her feet. A low cry pierced her lips, and she started yanking on the manacles, tears streaming down her wan face.

**"Don't worry Kimmie...it'll all be over soon."** She glanced down at the Green Ranger, her eyes brightening to a glowing neon green. Her scarred palm glowed a manic green, and she clutched the coin tightly in her fist. Tommy glared at his younger self, his Dino Gem flashing dangerously.

"Green Ranger, I demand you let Kim go!" Evil Tommy glared at his older self, and smirked. He quickly lowered Kim a few more feet into the pit, until the edges of the emerald sheet started to simmer and burn. She screamed in pain, her eyes glowing a bright emerald green, burning like pure green fire. Tommy glanced at her, and his eyes flashed pure black. The chains and manacles around his wrist glittered with black specks, and suddenly shattered in a surge of black energy. Tommy dropped to his knees, his eyes focused on the Green Ranger. He slowly rose to his feet, and touched his wrist. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" He backflipped through the air, and came down clothed in his Dino Thunder costume.

**"Gonna try to save your precious Kimmie? Well good luck..."** the Green Ranger snarled, and lowered her more into the pit. Kim sobbed, her eyes squeezed shut against the intense heat. Tommy glanced up at her, a wrenching pain tearing at his chest. He darted towards the wheel, but screamed as he was blasted back by a torrent of green energy. Groaning, he slammed into the ground, Kim's screams of pain ringing in his ears.

"TOMMY!" Kim moaned as her feet almost touched the red-black lava, a scream rising from her throat as a shockwave of energy shot through her body. The Green Ranger cackled wickedly, and watched as she slowly sunk into the molten rock, flashes of green light exploding through the cave. Tommy let out a scream of rage, and jerked to his feet, running at his evil self.

"YOU BASTARD!" Tommy held up his Brachio Staff, and the Green Ranger raised his Sword of Darkness.

**"Dragonzord Fireball!"**

"Brachio Staff Wind Strike!" Green and black flashes of energy slammed into one another, exploding and sending their owners colliding with the stone walls. Groaning the two pulled themselves up, green and black pools of energy glittering in their eyes. But, a loud explosion rocked the stone walls, and jerked them back to the dirt floor. Torrents of golden-red flames shot up from the stone pit, and a figure slowly emerged from its heart, glowing green eyes staring at them in hatred. The figure landed on the pit's edge, long dark hair flowing down past her shoulders, and over her scantily clad chest.

"Kim..." Tommy whispered, taking in her glowing green-fire eyes and shadow-twisted form.

_**"Hello Tommy...did you miss me..."**_

Hahahaha, Kim has finally been made evil...how's Tommy gonna turn her back now? Well, your gonna have to keep readin' to find out!!

Oh, and I made up the GR's "Dragonzord Fireball Attack"...it sounded cool, so I included it! Please review if you wanna read more!!!!


	17. Destroyed and Reborn

**Thanks to:**

**Flowers-n-Ginger: very good idea!**

**Gigletrig: yes, Kim was and is 10x better when she's evil!!!**

**Ginastar: yeah, you're right...**

**Taeniaea: glad you like it!**

**Thank you guys, all of my reviewers rock!**

Tommy and the Green Ranger stared at Kim through their tinted helmets, the visers not disguising her glowing emerald fire eyes. Pillars of bright red flames shot up from the pit, highlighting her long dark hair with streaks of red and gold. Kim stared at them, and slowly a cruel smile spread across her face. Tommy looked her up and down, taking in the dark green tank top and black shorts clinging to her pale muscular legs.

"Kim…" he whispered, chocolate eyes staring out at her through his helmet. She glanced at him, and let out a soft laugh.

"_**Hello Tommy…did you miss me?" **_Glowing eyes brightened to a piercing dark green, and Kim smiled at him, flashing her pearly white teeth. She quickly jumped off the ledge of the pit, and backflipped through the air, landing on her feet in front of the two rangers. The Green Ranger smiled wickedly, and quickly approached her, eyes glowing a pale green.

"**Hello Kimberly…how do you feel?"** She glanced at him, and a small frown curved her beautiful lips. Kim's frown deepened as he moved to stand in front of her, green shield and mask glittering in the flames from the pit.

"_**I feel…marvelous…"**_ she murmured, and slowly opened her clutched palm. The Dragonzord Power Coin lay there, glittering with tiny green specks of energy. Kim focused, and it glowed with a bright green light, in sync with her neon eyes. She moved back to the pit's edge, and crouched, jumping on the ledge much like a cat attacking its prey. Tommy and the Green Ranger watched as she was enveloped of glowing streamers of peridot light, swirling and twisting around her lithe form. She slowly rose into the air, cackling as pillars of green flames shot up around her, shrouding her in a cloud of fire.

"Kim?" A low chuckle answered, throaty and strangely seductive. The fire vanished, and Kim was revealed, the green light still twisting around her. She was now clothed in a dark green bikini top, and a long skirt slit up the sides revealed her fire-tinted legs. Her hair fell wavy down her back, a strand falling in front of her seductive face. A circlet of gold rested on her head, shining emeralds laid in the shining metal-work. The Dragon Dagger appeared in her outstretched hand, glowing with an intense green light. Kim glanced back and forth between Tommy and the Green Ranger, her lips curling into a cruel grin.

_**"Yes Tommy...it's me, or should I say the new me..."**_ she taunted, eyes flashing as she held out her hands; the Dragon Dagger and Power Coin rested in her palms, green flames surrounding both. Kim slowly clutched her hand around the coin, and in a flash of energy it transformed into a dainty gold armband, the coin imbedded in its center. A gold chain appeared around her waist, and Kim attached the Dragon Dagger to it. The Green Ranger reached out a hand, and brushed aside a strand of dark hair. Kim growled, and held up her hand; glowing green flames surrounded it, and she chuckled as she slammed it into his chest, throwing evil Tommy across the room and slamming into the wall. _**"You stupid fool. Did you honestly think that just because you're the one that turned me evil, that you control me?"**_ The Green Ranger snarled, and jumped to his feet, glancing at his older self; Tommy stared at Kim, his eyes welling up with tears under his helmet.

"Kim, please! Don't do this, I can help you..." he screamed as a green fireball exploded at the ground at his feet, knocking him to the hard dirt floor.

_**"Please...you're an even bigger idiot than the Green Ranger! What makes you think I wanna be saved? I'm actually quite happy with being what I am...it got me these powers..."**_ she hissed, her voice sounding snakelike and deadly. Tommy rose to his feet, and held out his Brachio Staff.

"Don't make me do this Kim, I don't want to hurt you!" She stared at him, and slowly a gentle smile spread across her face. Kim took a few steps towards him, her scarred hand raised as if to touch him. Tommy walked over to her, and stared into her glowing eyes. She quickly leaned towards him, and whispered hurriedly in his ear.

_**Tommy...please tell me you aren't as pathetic as everyone always said!"**_ Kim let out a soft chuckle, and kicked him squarely in the chest, knocking him flat across the room. Groaning, he glared up at her, and glanced over at his evil self; the Green Ranger stared at his prodigy, his helmet hiding his expression. Tommy jumped to his feet once more, and slammed his staff into the ground; a shockwave of energy dashed towards Kim, but missed as she flipped out of the way, a smirk marring her beautiful face. _**"You missed me..."**_ she growled, and grabbed her Dragon Dagger. Kim quickly jabbed it into the air, and called out _**"Dragonzord Warrior Flame Strike!" **_As soon as she said it, a tendral of green flames rose from the pit, and swirled around its master. She pointed at Tommy, and the flames rushed at him, forming a vortex of green fire around his body. He screamed in agony, his Dino Gem flashing as he demorphed and dropped to the ground.

"**Very good Kimberly…your powers have become even stronger than I thought." **Kim let out a soft snarl as the Green Ranger moved to stand over his older self, eyes flashing green under his helmet. She stared at him, and slowly her eyes faded to a pale peridot green. A seductive smile replaced her frown, and she slowly moved towards him, skirt flying around her bare legs.

"_**Well, it was because of your little speck of power that I actually have become the Dragonzord Warrior…" **_she stood in front of him, long arms wrapping around his neck. The Green Ranger demorphed in a flash of emerald light, leaving him clothed in black pants and another green shirt. Kim glanced him up and down, lust apparent in her firey eyes. _**"I suppose I should reward you…"**_ she hissed, brushing a hand across his cheek. Evil Tommy grinned, but the look faded as Kim held up a gold-handled knife, stabbing it quickly into his chest. A low moan broke through his lips, and he glared as she pushed him away, a smirk on her face. _**"Such a pity, you could have been useful to me."**_ Kim let out a harsh laugh as the Green Ranger fell to his knees, ruby blood running down his chest. Tommy watched as his evil self slowly died, the green light fading from his eyes.

"Kim…" she glanced at him, a manic grin spreading across her face.

"_**Now Tommy, don't tell me that you didn't want to kill him too…he was a threat to you, and most definantly to me…"**_ she drawled _** "much like you are." **_Tommy quickly rolled out of the way as a green fireball slammed into the ground, throwing rocks and rubble all over to cave. Kim let out a wicked laugh, her body illuminated by the glowing red flames the pit emmited. _**"You can't run forever Tommy boy!" **_He stared at her, crystalline tears falling down his face.

"Kim please! This isn't you…" he murmured, his dark eyes staring into her glowing ones. She glanced back at the pit, its fire sending red streaks in her dark hair. Tommy looked her over, his eyes falling on the bracelet around her wrist. It glowed with a bright green-gold light, the engraving in the center outlined in sparkling emerald. "The bracelet…its controlling you!" Tommy quickly jumped to his feet, and held out his hand. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Kim yawned as his black and gold suit covered his muscular form, his staff in his hand.

"_**You know, that really gets old very quickly…"**_ she sighed, and grabbed her Dragon Dagger from the chain around her waist. Holding it up, Kim smiled as it transformed in a long staff, the gold glittering in the fire. Tiny emeralds swirled all through the metal, and the dragon claw was engraved at the top of the staff. _**"ETERNAL FLAME WARRIOR!"**_ She screamed, long hair whipping around her head as a gust of icy wind burst through the cave. Tommy shielded his eyes as a torrent of emerald flames erupted from the pit, and swirled around Kim, blinding him by its neon light. Slowly the flames wrapped around her, burning away her clothing. The fire solidified around her, forming tight black pants, and a dark green bodice embroidered with golden flames around the hem and trailing medieval-style sleeves. Her long chocolate hair flowed around her pale shoulders, and fell down to her mid-thighs. Tommy stared at her, his mouth open in shock. A smirk spread across Kim's lovely face as she glanced at him, her staff held at her side.

_**"Nice isn't it? I have ten times the power I used to...even more than you and your precious dino rangers..."**_ she grinned, and raised the staff high into the air, the tip crackling with energy.

"Beautiful." A low gasp broke through her lips, and Kim stared into Tommy's dark eyes.

_**"What did you just say..."**_ she asked, her eyes darkening to almost black. He quickly took a few steps forward, but stopped as Kim held up her hand, the bracelet around her wrist flashing dangerously.

"Beautiful..." he whispered, worry lines creasing his forehead as Kim shuddered, golden light enaminating from the bracelet. "Kim, you've got to fight it...the power doesn't control you, you control it. Fight it!" A loud scream rang across the room, and she dropped to the dusty floor, the bracelet throbbing and glowing with a deep golden light. A searing pain racked through her skull, feeling like needles jabbing all over her scalp. Tommy ran over to her, grabbing her by the arms. Kim glared at him, glittering tears rolling down her wan cheeks. He glanced at the bracelet, and gently touched it with a solitary finger; instantly Kim let out a strangled yell, her voice echoing off the stone walls.

_**"Leave me alone!"**_ She jerked away from him, scrambling back against the floor. Tommy stared at her, and slowly moved to stand in front of her, peering down at her with dark and sad eyes.

"Please Kim, you've got to let me help you! I can help you fight it..." he murmured gently, a caressing hand brushing her cheek. She ran a trembling hand across his arm, smiling at the morpher around his wrist. Glowing eyes slowly faded, until they turned into a familiar doe brown with tiny green specks glittering in them.

_**"Tommy...kill me...I'm a danger to you and everyone else. Please kill me..." **_she pleaded, eyes starting to glow again, the specks growing enormously. Tommy slowly shook his head, and reached up, removing his helmet. Chocolate eyes met darkening green eyes, and he felt a tear slip down his cheek. Kim raised her scarred palm; the golden dagger laid in her palm, gleaming in the firelight. He stared at the blade, sharp and deadly looking.

"Kim, I can't...I love you too much." She nodded her head, and slowly rose to her feet, glancing at the pit, where deadly flames erupted in spurts of heat. She held up the blade, and turned back to Tommy, eyes darkening to pitch black.

_**"Fine...I love you Tommy..."**_ Kim whispered, and drove the blade deep into her chest, gasping little moans of pain. Deep red blood spilled out from the wound, and dripped slowly to the floor, the blood shining like rubies against the dirt. Tommy grabbed her as she fell, pulling her down to the floor and into his lap.

"Beautiful, no...we could have found a way." She stared up at him, eyes once more her lovely shade of brown.

_**"It's best this way...I love y..."**_ the words cut off in her throat, and she slowly closed her eyes, falling limp in his arms. Tommy felt a renching sob break from his trembling lips, and a long howl rang throughout the cave. Tears glistened in his eyes, and Tommy glanced at the pit, frowning as pillars of red fire spurted from it, their heat searing his flesh. A white light shone throughout the room, and he gasped as a glowing figure emerged from the light, flowing white hair falling down her back.

"Hello Tommy...it is nice to finally meet the one and only original Green Ranger..." she walked towards him, her diaphonous silvery-white robe flowing around her form. Tommy slowly rose to his feet, Kim's body still in his arms. The woman glanced at her, a sad smile on her face.

"Who are you?" She stared up at him, and waved her hand in the direction of the pit.

"I am Taneil, Keeper of the Flames of Power...I have watched over this place since before this world was inhabited by humans." She smiled at him, and continued. "The Green Ranger said that this place was evil to begin with. He was incorrect. Maligore's power twisted the good of the temple, transforming it into his own image. His power lived on in the pit, but now..." she gestured at Kim, and Tommy nodded. Taneil glanced over at the Green Ranger, and held out her hand; a beam of red light shot at him, and suddenly evil Tommy transformed into a man with long blond hair, and tan skin.

"Damien..." Tommy whispered, and Taneil nodded. She waved at him, and Damien disappeared in a flash of white light.

"He is back where he belongs, with his family. And now..." Taneil grabbed Tommy's hand, and pulled him and Kim over to the pit's edge. "Kim did not deserve to die the way she did. Now that she is though, I can take control of the pit once more, and bless Kim with the power she deserves." Tommy blinked as the whole cave suddenly filled with light, and he smiled as the stone walls morphed into pale white marble, the pit into a pale green stone. Glowing torches filled the room, and Tommy hesitantly looked inside the pit; it was filled with glowing white energy, liquidy and pure. Taneil held out her arms, and Tommy deposited Kim into them. She slowly climbed the marble steps, and glanced back at Tommy. He smiled hesitantly, and jumped as Taneil jumped into the pit, white robes blending into her surroundings. A soft ringing noise rang through the room, and he glanced down into the pit; the energy inside glowed with a white light, swirling and churning.

"Please come back to me Kim..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim slowly glanced around her, frowning at the glowing white walls that surrounded her.

"Welcome Kimberly...rest assured, you are safe here..." She glanced behind her, her frown deepening as a woman appeared, white hair appearing silver in the soft light.

"Who are you?" Taneil smiled at her, and held out a hand. Her Dragonzord Power Coin rested in the woman's palm, glowing with green energy. Kim slowly took it, gasping as it formed the golden bracelet around her wrist. She glanced up at the woman, worry in her eyes. "Kimberly, I am the Keeper of the Flames of Power, the fuel behind your powers." Kim nodded, fingering the golden armband. Taneil smiled at her, and waved her hand. Instantly Kim was clothed in her green corset and black pants, hair falling loose down her shoulders. "Kimberly, I have retaken control of the Temple where your powers took flame...your powers are now fueled by the pit once more, only the pit has been restored to its original state..." a slight nod of her head was the only answer Kim gave, though her eyes shined with happiness. Taneil brushed a hand across her head, and pointed behind her; a doorway had appeared, outlined in emerald green. "Go back to Tommy...he needs you, and the world needs you..." she whispered. Kim frowned quickly, then slowly a smile broke out across her face. She nodded, and passed through the door, a smile on her face...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tommy glanced once more at the pit, and screamed as a flash of white light exploded within it. A fuzzy shape emerged, and he grinned as Kim ran down the marble steps, a happy smile on her face. She ran straight into his arms, tears soaking his black and gold uniform. He glanced over her clothes, smiling as he saw no blood marred them.

"Your back..." he whispered, placing a kiss upon her cheek. Kim nodded, and held up her hand. The Dragon Dagger appeared, and she attached it to the black chain that had materialized on her pants. Tommy smiled at the golden bracelet around her pale wrist, and chuckled as it glowed a faint green.

"I'm back, and better than ever..." Kim murmured, and kissed him deeply on the lips, her eyes glowing a soft emerald green.

"I love you Beautiful..." Tommy smiled, and ran a hand through her long hair. She grinned, and hugged him tightly.

"Same here Handsome...same here..."

Ok, there's gonna be an epilouge, and then it'll finally be over! Geez, this is the longest story I've ever written...anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chappie!!!!


	18. Endings and New Beginnings

Ok guys, sorry it took me soooo long to get the chappie up, but I recently got a new laptop, and went on Summer Break…next Thursday (the 24) I'll be gone with my schools band to St. Louis, and won't be back for a couple of days…anyway, to all me La Sirene fans, I should have a new chapter out soon, so please be patient! Love you guys, and hope you enjoy the finale of THE DRAGONZORD WARRIOR!

Oh, and for all my reviewers, can anyone tell me which one of my stories they like better: The Dragonzord Warrior, or the Dragonzord Bride? I'm curious, and wanna know…

Kim smiled as Tommy placed a slender gold band on her finger, a tiny emerald in its center. She gasped, her eyes flashing pale peridot green.

"Oh Tommy, do you really mean it…" she whispered, and glanced up into dark chocolate eyes. Tommy nodded, a smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah Beautiful…will you marry me?" Kim gaped at him, and nodded slowly. Tommy chuckled, and pulled her into his strong arms, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do yah even have to ask Handsome…" she murmured, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He groaned, and held on tightly to her upper arms, deepening the kiss until she moaned, her voice laced with seduction. After a few seconds Tommy pulled away, and grabbed her scarred hand. Raising it, he placed a kiss on her scarred palm, smiling as she shuddered gently. Falling back into the chair in his control room, Tommy pulled Kim down into his lap, tugging at the straps of her green top. She smirked, and grabbed the front of his black dress shirt, fingering the soft cottony fabric. Ever since they returned from Muranthias, they had been practically inseparable. Kim's powers had increased ten-fold, and Tommy and his team had continued to fight against Mesogog, who had ended the temporary alliance as soon as the two had returned.

"I love you Kim…" Tommy smiled, running a hand through Kim's silky dark brown hair. A low moan escaped her lips, and she grinned at him, her eyes flashing dark emerald green. Her scar glittered, turning green like her eyes. Tommy fingered the golden armband around her slender wrist, which really resembled his own bracelet. Kim grabbed his hand, entwining her long fingers with his.

"I love you to Tommy…as overprotective and annoying as you can be, I still love yah." Tommy chuckled, but then blinked, his eyes staring into hers.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Kim chuckled, shrugging her pale shoulders. Tommy glared at her, but slowly a smile graced his face as she ran a hand through his own spiky hair, her green flaming orbs staring into his own chocolate ones. He smirked, and grabbed the straps of her shirt, pulling them down and over her creamy shoulders.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" The two turned towards the screen on the wall, and sighed as they saw Trent there, a smirk on his face. Kim glared at him, and he lost the smirk, a frown replacing it fairly quickly. "Sorry, but Elsa and a couple of Tyrannodrones are in the park…" he said, and Kim and Tommy nodded.

"Ok Trent, contact the others and we'll meet you there." The teen nodded, and the two sighed as the screen turned black. Kim glanced at Tommy, her eyes burning a bright neon emerald.

"Ready to go kick some ass Handsome…" she grinned, winking as he nodded, holding out his arm. Kim rose to her feet, and Tommy followed suit, grabbing her scarred hand. She gently kissed his cheek, and the two disappeared in a flash of emerald light, identical smirks on their faces.

"You know it…"

Ok, you can imagine what happens next…while I was writing this I was watching MMPR, episode Green With Evil 1. Damn, I love my GR soooo much more! Anyway, thanks to all of my loyal reviewers, I love you guy's sooo much!!!!! Giant cookies to all of you, because you deserve it!!!

P.S. Have more stories in my brain, so be on a lookout…heehee…oh, and check out my story La Sirene. It's as unique as this one and its predecessor was, so no worries!


End file.
